seperate entities
by Mrtakeiteasy
Summary: The 4th hokage had sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto right? but what is something happened which created 2 babies, one boy and female, who have no memories of the kyuubi
1. seperate entities

Summary- As the Yodaime had sealed the Kyuubi into his son, for some reason, the seal had gone wrong for a moment and the Kyuubi had seemed like it had never been sealed. Instead, The boy and the kitsume had two separate forms in which were spiritually linked, if one were to die, the other would as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

Note: I know that they never said kyuubi was a guy or girl, but I just like to imagine if the kyuubi "was" a girl. How fun would that be I think. I guess that I will start this story now, I hope you enjoy this, it's grammer may not be that good, but I at least plan to make it somewhat interesting.

Chapter 1: separate entities

"**SHIKI FUUJIN!" **said the yodaime as he had put the last of his strength into the seal. He had run out of chakra and had offered his soul to the death god as he left the demon sealed away in his son.

"Arashi…you have done well…though taking your own life along with it…" Sarutobi said" hmmm, this is a strange event indeed, it seems like your seal had done something of it's own. Before you leave to the afterlife, tell me what is your son's name?"

"Uzumaki…Uzumaki..Naruto" Yodaime saying his last words as he left the world of ninja's.

"Hmmm…Uzumaki Naruto, an interesting child you will have indeed. But what should I call the other one? The villagers won't be happy calling the baby girl Kyuubi, but I guess they will have to accept the fact one way or another."

As he looked upon Naruto and Kyuubi, it had seemed that the seal had not proven successful, but the kyuubi had now a human form and maybe someday she would learn the true meaning of being human and why we kill. Maybe, just maybe she will find a reason in life and will not become a heartless demon again…

As he moved one away at a time, he found something interesting as a fact that one would start crying from not having the presence of the other.

The 3rd Hokage had thought this as he brought them both back to his office where he would take care of them until they were at least 10 years old, he would then allow them to join the academy where they could go to their fullest potential.

--10 years later—

"uggggh….Kyuubi-chan…Why are we always lost? I am so tired of always going through these things!!" Naruto said.

"Well, If you may have been listening those many years ago, I may not have to keep repeating myself!!" Kyuubi said

"But…but…I'm just a growing boy!!" Naruto said.

"And I'm a growing girl, it's all the same!" Kyuubi said

Right after she finished they both sighed at the same time remembering how they exactly got there in the first place.

_--flashback of 4 years ago—_

"_Naruto and Kyuubi, I know that you two will become very powerful someday and I will have to tell you the truth, Keep this to yourselves alright?" Sarutobi said._

_Naruto and Kyuubi both agreed being pretty eager about what was he was going to say, but when they found out it had shocked them both._

"_I know you were planning for me to let you go to the academy when you are 10, but I will not permit you to do that yet, You are to travel with a person of my choosing for 7 years and train." Sarutobi said before getting to the point of what he was trying to say._

"_What I am trying to tell you though is about both of your identities, I know both of you know about the fox demon that attacked 6 years ago. The Yodaime had tried to seal it up with a powerful forbidden jutsu, but something had gone wrong and it had given birth to two lifeforms instead of keeping just one original body."_

"_So are you trying to say that we are the demon?" Naruto said._

"_No, what I am trying to say is that both of you are part demon, about 50 of yourself has the power of the demon. You probably also inherited Kyuubi's own power as well, I would think that the full power was never halved because you both have a spiritual bond so you both would have full access to all his power one day I suppose. I can also come to the fact that when time goes on, you may inherit his memories as well as his powers too someday."_

"_So were half-demons, going to be really powerful someday, and are also being sent away to train?" Kyuubi said._

"_Yes, I believe that is what I was also trying to tell you. Now for the person that I would request that you travel with though to help you out." Sarutobi said._

_Somebody had now entered the doors as he had said that to be on cue. Who came out though had been a surprise to both of them, it was both Jiraiya and Tsunade who was there._

"_There is now one last thing I must say, which one would you agree on becoming your sensei? They are both known for being quite powerful, so choose wisely before you go on with it." Sarutobi said._

_Naruto and Kyuubi had both decided in a few minutes on where they were going to be trained by and immediately walked towards Tsunade. Jiraiya seeing it had his mouth drop all the way to the floor seeing that both didn't choose him. _

_Tsunade from seeing that happening was laughing pretty hard while the 3rd hokage was chuckling a little. _

"_Why did none of you come to me? I could have made you become powerful…Lots of jutsus to learn?" Jiraiya said drooping a little_

"_Kyuubi says you're a pervert Jiraiya" Naruto said._

_Jiraiya then fell on the ground from his back. _

"_And I saw you peeking at the women when I was in the hot spring, plus your name is on the infamous novel of come come paradise…" Kyuubi said._

_When hearing that, Tsunade just fell onto the ground laughing creating boulders forgetting her own strength. _

"_Ok, When you two are ready, I will be waiting at the front gate of Konoha. Pack what you need and be sure to bring as much money as you can!" Tsunade grinning as she quickly left towards the gate as her apprentice Shizune was quick to follow._

_After a hour, Naruto and Kyuubi had arrived at the gates of konoha ready to go. Then, all four of them left training as they go. Not to mention gambling as well sometimes…_

_--Flashback ends—_

"Hurry it up people, were almost at a small village, I can just smell the money that we are going to earn there!" Tsunade said

Shizune, Naruto, and Kyuubi just sweatdropped at the fact of how much money they could lose just by allowing her to go on her sprees. Luckily they weren't on debt saying on how many missions Naruto and Kyuubi were going on nowadays to keep up their money reserves.

They weren't currently that strong, but they could still at least take on bandits and some genin. They had been learning many things from Tsunade, but they just couldn't help that it seemed like they had done every single thing she showed them already.

"Sigh, Shizune, lets go to the mayors office to gain us something to do and some money. We all know that we need to build it up fast enough that she won't lose it by the time we earn it." Naruto said.

"Yes let us go there…sigh" Shizune said as the three of them walked onward to the mayor's office.

--at the mayor's office—

"Excuse us Mayor, but do you have any problems with your village as to speak of?" Shizune said.

"Why yes, how did you know we were having a bandit problem? How would you deal with it saying that you yourselves are common villagers as well as the rest of us are?" the mayor said.

"We are sorry to say, but we are just traveling ninjas seeking a bit of employment. For bandits, we would call this a c class mission and a bit of yen for hiring us. Would that be alright for you Mayor?" Shizune said.

"Yes, yes…thank you, bandits have been recently pillaging merchants in the north for quite a while, can you go take care of it?" the mayor said.

"Ok, we will be going now. Naruto, Kyuubi lets go earn us some money" Shizune said.

"YEAH! A MISSION!!!" Naruto said.

"Finally! Sometime to practice my newest jutsus!" Kyuubi said.

"I have new ones too you know!!" Naruto said.

"Alright alright lets hurry and get this job done already!!" Shizune said as they traveled to earn their money.

--20 minutes later (I'm not going to add the bandits)—

"Wow, you truly are ninjas!! That was a lot of help you gave us. Those bandits were driving off our only source of trade and survival! For that I will give you a bit extra as a reward for a quick job done!" the Mayor said.

"Thank you, we will be off now" Shizune said as they all left back to the casino.

As they were walking to the casino they saw Tsunade still at the same machine, only this time she had barely any money left. As Shizune was walking in with her new handful of money, it had caught Tsunade's eye as she gave an evil glint.

Shizune's hand which had the money just recently was now gone!! Tsunade had her paws on it and continued to gamble. She was loosing quite poorly until Naruto and Kyuubi dragged her off. It was quite tough considering her monstrous strength but they had to do it a lot of times.

Out of pure chance, Tsunade grabbed one last game as she could…the slots went on and on for a few seconds.

"MY LAST SLOTS!!! LET ME GET THIS GAME IN PLEASE!!!" Tsunade said as the slots were moving.

"Fine fine!!! Hurry up though" Kyuubi and Naruto said.

The slots were moving and the three pictures showed up.

"7…7…7…OH MY GOD!!! Take that all you people!! No longer shall I be the legendary sucker but the legendary winner!" Tsunade yelled.

Shizunes eyes were popping out by the once in the lifetime event and grabbed a camera and started taking pictures of this. Naruto and Kyuubi however were dancing together seeing how much money tsunade had racked up by the luck of the slots. It payed off all the bills she earned then and gained 10 times as much as she had started with!

"Were going somewhere fancy and staying at a hotel tonight!!!" Tsunade said. "And who said I was the legendary sucker, HA!"

With that, they had all went somewhere nice and fancy, it was the land of ramen. It was the only one of its kind. Its ramen was in a different league then the others and cost much more then it's others. It was a dream for all of them to have a day with all this expensive things.

After Tsunade told them all to go get a hotel while she goes to get something special for each one of them, a token of how lucky she was and how the gods must have been on her side one time out of a trillion.

She had bought Naruto some new kunai, she got Kyuubi a cute fox plushie which she called kimi-chan, and gave Shizune a saying that she will try not to make it so tough on her all the time.

They had then went back to the hotel to go to sleep since it had been quite the day for all of them. Later on in the mourning there was quite a ruckus going on in the bottom stairs.

"Hey!! Damn legendary sannin, GET DOWN HERE!!! I don't have all day you know!!! You ran on me when we were in wind country!!! If you don't…well…just pay your bills and everything will go alright!!!" a person said

"yawn what are you talking about?" Tsunade said.

"You know what I'm talking about! It is I, Mihato!! And you never payed your bills and I can not return to my home country until you do!!" Mihato said.

"Really, well I don't really care" Tsunade said

"That's cruel, no wonder you called the legendary sucker, but you really should be called the--"

"I already payed it 4 months ago…" Tsunade interrupted.

"Legendary nice person!!! Thank you, now I can return home!!" Mihato said as he left back to wind country.

"yawn Hey Tsunade-neesan who was that?" Naruto said

"No one of importance, we have lots of training to do, go get Kyuubi and Shizune and we will get started.

Author notes- well ask me any questions you want, try not to flame me too hard but you can flame me if you do want to. I had this first chapter mostly to introduce the people and stuff but I'm probably going to go into training more next one and some new people O.O please R&R ;; Also I get more into Kyuubi and Naruto too probably too, they are my main characters!


	2. goind through changes

Summary- As the Yodaime had sealed the Kyuubi into his son, for some reason, the seal had gone wrong for a moment and the Kyuubi had seemed like it had never been sealed. Instead, The boy and the kitsume had two separate forms in which were spiritually linked, if one were to die, the other would as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

Note: The next chapter of my Fanfiction, I hope my readers are enjoying this. If you have any complains or questions ask me. If you have any ideas, tell me. I am open to flamings for being a critic or just being evil builds character. It's scary but it's a fact of life that if you're writing stinks, it does. End of story, life goes on! Also when you asked for pairings, I'm not quite sure yet, probably Narukyuu, since I would think that would be a cute couple for this one. And also no, they will not be pranksters, Naruto had done that in the manga only so he could be acknowledged, they do not currently know much about the villagers hating them in this story so there is no need for them to be all about pranks.

Chapter 2: going through changes

"Oy, Tsunade-neesan, where are we going to train? Are we going to learn those cool medic jutsus? Also how about some damaging jutsus as well?" Naruto said.

"Yeah Tsunade-neesan, teach us something useful this time instead of training us with exercising and weights and also sometimes teaching us some medic jutsus as well, I think we can handle it too!" Kyuubi said.

"'Fine fine…I will teach you some Medic Jutsus, but let me tell you that both of your chakra control's must be top notch! For our first tasks, we will learn chakra control. First of all, climb up this tree and when you do that, we shall do water." Tsunade said. "In order to climb this with only your legs, your chakra must be focused on your feet alright? Your feet are one of the hardest places to focus chakra so it will help you quite a lot. Once we finish three chakra control tasks will I start teaching you some medic jutsus."

"Yeah! Lets go Kyuubi-chan!" Naruto said

"Yeah, we will finish this in no time, let's go Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi said

"Good luck, Shizune, let us go let these kids go on their own for a little bit." Tsunade said as she left them to practice on their chakra control.

As Shizune and Tsunade left, Naruto and Kyuubi used every minute of their time trying over and over again on climbing up the tree.

"Hey Kyuubi, Do you think there's anything wrong of how we are trying to climb it up? We don't get much further after each try" Naruto said.

"Nope, not a clue. Why don't we both think about this together, since we are spiritually bonded lets connect so each of us can know what we are thinking and we might get this thing done faster." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah!! That's a great idea!! Maybe that might help us a bit." Naruto said as he started sitting down getting comfortable.

"Now let us channel our chakra into each other as our palms connect, we must relax so we can control and do thi" Kyuubi said before sweat dropping. "Naruto, we can do this more easily if we relaxed. Chakra is more easily concentrated when we let it run its process instead of forcible moving it through…"

"Wow, it was that simple and we never even noticed it…Lets try it now!" Naruto said as he breathed in and out to calm down his body as he started to walk up to tree.

His chakra was draining away quickly as by the time he had reached ¾ of the way he died out and jumped back to the ground to regain it back into himself.

"Yeah!! Look at that progress! It's all in the relaxation! Kyuubi-chan, your turn!"

"Yep, and I'm going to beat yours too, just watch me!" Kyuubi gave a grin as she did the same thing as Naruto.

As she kept walking up, her chakra was draining away just as fast as narutos had been but this time she pushed herself just a little to pass his mark by a couple centimeters.

"HA! I beat yours Naruto, even if by a little, a wins a win!" Kyuubi said.

"Darn, I guess I will just have to try harder!" Naruto said.

Naruto and Kyuubi had continued this throughout two days as Tsunade and Shizune just watched as they kept going on and on again surprised by their determination and they competitiveness. By now they had increased their chakra control and their chakra reserve as they were constantly doing it since they used so much as to practice their own control.

The two of them were now racing up and down the trees seeing who could go up and down the fastest and for as long as they could. After quite a while, Naruto tripped over a gap on the tree and fell to the ground.

"No!! I lost, that wasn't supposed to happen." Naruto said.

"I win, Looks like I came back for the time where you reached the top faster then me" Kyuubi said.

Tsunade and Shizune were quite amazed at the progress they had made as they walked in to congratulate them on their success. The two of them during the night slept with each other as they trained with each other. Their teamwork and competitiveness worked quite well with each other.

"Ok Naruto and Kyuubi, now is for your next task in chakra control, it is now to walk on water. This is harder then trees but you will probably be able to grasp it more easily since you already know the basics. In this, water is not a solid unlike the brittle wood you used to climb trees. Also this current will be rushing through, figure how to stand there and we will continue to the last task for your chakra control"

Then Tsunade had left again with Shizune as they did whatever they were doing as Naruto and Kyuubi went on to train by themselves.

"I know I will get this one! Let's do our best Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said.

"Yup, this should be easier then last time, so let us do this as quickly as possible I'm anxious to learn some new jutsus." Kyuubi said.

They then both at the same timed tried to walk on the water, right on the first step they had slid right off back to the ground. After thinking about it for a while, they came up with the conclusion that in order to suppress to waves, they must use the chakra also as a calm so they may continue to stay on water without getting pushed away.

They tried it many times and only after many tries did they last in the water for a couple seconds. It was easier said then done, when trying to apply chakra also staying still and balanced on the water was a hard and difficult task. This resulted in many scratches from going downstream sometimes.

It took much longer then it did then the tree-climbing exercise but they had still succeeded and went to go find Tsunade at the hotel. It had appeared that Tsunade had a medical book in her hand with cards in the other. Next to her though was Shizune with her own set of cards, Naruto and Kyuubi had crept in next to the door just to see what they were doing in the first place as they heard words coming out.

"Tsunade, since you won't give up gambling to study a little, I will make a deal with you, for every time you lose you must study at least 10 pages in that book, and for every win is every 30 minutes I will allow you to go gamble." Shizune said.

"Heh, you don't know what you're getting into Shizune my apprentice, I am no longer the legendary sucker you know. Let go and play us some cards!" Tsunade said as she held up her hand. "HA, FULL HOUSE, I win!"

"Sorry, strait flush, that 10 pages, wait now 20, wow I must be lucky 400 pages now"

After quite a while of gambling, Naruto and Kyuubi finally decided it was a good time to interrupt before Tsunade will never see daylight again from all her needed studying.

"Hey Tsunade-neesan we finished our task, can we get to our final task already?" Naruto said.

"We completed the last one, it was tough! But we still managed around it! Lets continue this!" Kyuubi said.

"Alright, this last one will probably take you a month or so to master, but come with me now" Tsunade said.

She now led them throughout a long path as they followed the river upwards to the waterfall. Its crushing waters were strong enough to destroy rocks.

"Now, if you really have powerful chakra control, this third task is what I want you to do. Now watch carefully, I want you to start with your hands" Tsunade said as she started to move her hands torwards the waterfall.

"Watch, in this exercise you will create a barrier using only chakra, it will put your control to the limits because these waters will hit you pretty hard." Tsunade continued.

"Yes Naruto-kun and Kyuubi-chan…you should listen to you're oh so precious Sannin…" a voice said.

"Itachi…What the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade said in an angry way.

"Nothing that concerns you, I'm here to awake their dormant powers" Itachi said.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them, Naruto, Kyuubi, get away! NOW!" Tsunade yelled at them.

Naruto and Kyuubi had started to run away as Shizune had followed with them for their protection. Tsunade then leaped towards Itachi to deliver a blow onto the rocks below him.

Itachi then suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto and Kyuubi with his Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. "**TSUKOYOMI : For 72 hours, your demon sides with show as you rip apart the people you believe are most precious to you.**

_--Tsukoyomi illusional world—_

"_Hey Kyuubi, what did that bad person say again?" Naruto said_

"_He said something—" Kyuubi said before getting cut off by Itachi_

"_Now, both of your demonic powers will now show. Power greater then others, show yourself…" Itachi said before fading away._

_Suddenly Naruto and Kyuubi had an uneasy feeling as their minds were hurting and was suffering a headache. They were also feeling so much pain in their rear it was unbearable. They had passed out after a couple minutes._

_They had then woke up after a couple minutes only to run to the water to see what was happening to themselves, what they saw though was an image of pure hell to them both. All their skin had turned black as they had also grown large wings that even a devil would admire. It was everything they never wanted, to be a true demon._

_Tsunade and Shizune were then standing right in front of them with a look of fear in their eyes just as they_

_--End of Tsukoyomi—_

"Naruto, Kyuubi!! Wake up, please!!" Tsunade said shaking them until they felt a twitch from both of them. They then sighed in relief as they opened their eyes only to see that their eyes had changed colors from blue to yellow.

"No, it can't be Tsunade…I killed her, didn't I?" Naruto said laughing like a maniac.

"Yes your right…Shizune must be fake too… What kind of cruel joke is this??" Kyuubi said crying a little.

They were still trapped in their states until Tsunade just gave up on trying to snap them out of it and slapped them both on the cheeks, hard.

"Thanks…I needed that" Naruto and Kyuubi said.

"What happened while we were away and why was it that we kept…killing..you…" Naruto said.

"Itachi used his bloodline on you…" Tsunade said with grief thinking of what they had seen.

"We saw ourselves as true demons there…Even learned some jutsus…But it was just not right seeing you die all the time…" Kyuubi crying on Shizune's shoulder.

"They didn't break, they have a strong will. I will give them time until I shall try again…" Itachi then faded away from where he was going back to the Akatsuki.

Author notes- I like the Akatsuki!! I'm sorry if that was kind of mean doing that to Kyuubi and Naruto, but I wanted them to learn their demonic jutsus somehow. And I wonder what their new yellow eyes do. Tell me some feedback please!! Please R&R and I will also be happy to answer any questions you have…I think.


	3. finishing up what had already started

Summary- As the Yodaime had sealed the Kyuubi into his son, for some reason, the seal had gone wrong for a moment and the Kyuubi had seemed like it had never been sealed. Instead, The boy and the kitsume had two separate forms in which were spiritually linked, if one were to die, the other would as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

Note: I have reasons why I made the demons have wings on them, I was thinking about it when I saw how tsukoyomi worked, it is mostly a mind jutsu as it alters the memories of the person into a fake reality where it seems as though it is real. So I was assuming by what I was writing that Naruto and Kyuubi had not known about the type of demon that was infused with them. I only stated in the story that they were infused with "A" demon. So by talking about demon in the story, in tsukoyomi I would assume that it alters and they would change into a demon, one that they think one would look like themselves. That is why I had put in wings and that such instead of the nine tails…though wings are pretty cool…sugoi…

Well, being stronger then the genin? Well of course saying that

1) They are staying with with a legendary sannin

2) They are basically part Demon fox…super powered youma might I say…

3) They still might be at least at the level of average chuunin when I get them back to Konoha, someday…

Chapter 3: Finishing up what had started

"Tsunadeneesan…Tell me you are never going to leave me again…" Naruto said still crying.

"Yeah Tsunadeneesan…your one of our precious people…I can't take it if you leave us…" Kyuubi said.

"Of course I would never leave you guys, I love the both of you and I would never let that happen again even if that bad man comes back." Tsunade said.

"Ok! Now lets get back to chakra control! What were we going to do?" Naruto said.

"Dummy! Were going to put our hands in that waterfall creating a barrier of chakra!" Kyuubi said quite intelligently.

"Yeah I knew that, I was just testing you! Lets go try no…owe…" Naruto said as he took his hand away from the pain. After, it was healing quite quickly as well due to the blood of the Kyuubi's within them.

Tsunade had just stared in awe as she watched the two little kids as they looked like nothing had happened at all. All she did was tell them she would always be with them and everything was normal again, things were pretty strange for her when she was raising two little rambunctious and cute demons. Well, half demons really in this way or another.

"Hey, Naruto are you ok? Would you two want another demonstration on how I had done it?" Tsunade said?

"Yeah, yeah! That would be nice, then we could finish this even faster!" Kyuubi said.

Then, Tsunade carried on as she showed them two just how to create a barrier of chakra, even though thin it had protected her from the raging waters.

"Remember, when doing this you must spread your chakra out and around your bodies to do this. Instead of concentrating on one area, you are to open all of your chakra holes, but also keep them in at a certain point which would create a chakra barrier. I will watch you from afar, so if you get hurt you won't have to worry as much."

"Thanks Tsunadeneesan!" Naruto said as he started to calm down and start to spread his chakra more widespread along himself. As he did it though, he used quite an amount of chakra thinking the more he used, the stronger the chakra shield would be. As he started to concentrate on controlling his chakra, it then came out of his grasp as it flew out and he wasted some chakra.

"Naruto, when doing this exercise it is always important to remember, quality is better then quantity most of the time. So use enough chakra that you can control, but use enough that you can form a shield." Tsunade said.

Now it was Kyuubi's turn to try it for herself, she had formed her own shield with too much ease as she started her hand in. It had worked for quite a while until she had reached her shoulder, she then had to pull it strait out as Tsunade had helped heal her along.

"What did I do wrong Tsunadeneesan?" Kyuubi said.

"Don't worry, in this case was the opposite of Narutos. In creating a barrier, when not having enough chakra creates some gaps in the barrier which can be easily penetrated. In adding more chakra will not get rid of that weak spot, but doing so will certainly reinforce the strength that it would currently have." Tsunade said.

"Oh, I see! Naruto-kun, come over here for a second!" Kyuubi called out.

"Yeah Kyuubi-chan? This barrier stuff is hard, but I think you got it too!" Naruto said.

"Bleh, you got it faster then I did, but it's easier said then done! Lets have a race who can finish and master this the fastest then!" Kyuubi said

"You got yourself a deal Kyuubi-chan, and the prizes are whoever loses has to do whatever the other says!" Naruto said.

"Lets get this starting then, and no help from Tsunadeneesan or shuzune!" Kyuubi said.

"Alright! Lets go!" Naruto said as he concentrated on his chakra forming a barrier.

"Hey no fair, you got a head start!" Kyuubi then trying to form her own barrier.

Tsunade and Shizune then smiled seeing how rivalry can be such a great thing sometimes. They then started to set up camp as they knew they were going to stay there a while. No point in returning back to the hotel if they were not going to come along since they were a little too busy with their training.

-2 week later—

"God…how…long…did…it…take…us…" Naruto said breathing heavily.

"I...think…it…took…us…a…week…"Kyuubi said breathing just as hard.

"Well, I assume now that you two are done now that you finally complete that chakra barrier that we can start on medic jutsus soon." Tsunade said smiling.

They had obviously forgot that they made a bet with each other, and Tsunade was planning to tell them sometime soon since she hadn't had any fun or sake since she started camping there when they had trained. All she had was the studying that shizune had given her throughout the whole time.

"Well, saying that you two are ready to go to sleep you should really call that deal you made with each other annulled, but I'm still wonder, who did win?" Tsunade said smirking.

"I DID!" Naruto and Kyuubi said together before staring at each other with a face. After a while they started to laugh after how their own face looked. "Well, Tsunadeneesan, who do you think won?"

"It is obviously…" Tsunade started creating suspense around them both.

"Who is it, who is it!" Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto said.

Tsunade suddenly got an envelope from Shizune (she's in it as well). "Oh my lord, It's me! I guess you both have to do whatever I say now, what a joy!"

"What!" Naruto and Kyuubi shouted.

"But you weren't ever part of our contest…" Naruto said.

"But you never said I wasn't though! So I guess for my little present, let me think about this for a bit." Tsunade said faking as she looked like she was thinking. "How about you show me one of those cool demonic jutsus, since you did learn it in a bad way, just show me one of them. It's not good to dwell in the past you know, and in every bad thing there is always something good within."

Kyuubi and Naruto were then thinking about what to show her, they were also scared about what she might think about some of them. They sometimes started to shiver at the mention of some. Tsunade was starting to think this was a bad idea, but they had to get over some fears some day.

"Naruto, Kyuubi, it is time to move on from what had happened, thinking about the pass often will hold someone from the real truth and they will never grow up in a good way. Ok?" Tsunade trying to comfort them.

"Ok Tsunadeneesan, just don't hate us for showing you…" Naruto still a little unsure.

"We will show you one, just one though, let us think about it for a moment…" Kyuubi said as she grabbed Naruto off so they could discuss what to show.

"How bout we show our demon forms, you know…I think we had wings, but I'm not sure if that's really true or now." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it doesn't, it looks too much like what we've seen in movies and that such. Yeah! Lets show her that one, I bet she would be so surprised about our demon forms!" Kyuubi said.

"Actually, what if we saved that like as a last resort, you know?" Naruto said.

"True, that's a better idea, how about just our eyes then, I do wonder sometimes what it actually does in the first place. Never did anything last time we did it." Kyuubi said.

"Weird, it's almost like it's just for show, but nothing has no purpose usually for a demon, when we use it we will find out anyway."

They then walked back to Tsunade and Shizune where they were going to show what they had thought of showing them.

"Hey Tsunadeneesan and Shizune, ready to see something cool?" Naruto said.

"Yes, I'm more then ready, show me something that will make me feel proud." Tsunade said.

"Watch out cause we're going to use it now." Kyuubi said.

Tsunade looked, but nothing seemed to have changed.

_Hmmm, maybe nothing happened. Guess they can't control it yet, they look normal besides those yellow eyes, everything's fine! Wait…Yellow eyes? I never saw those before, they had slits too like a…fox?_

"Wait, what did you do there?" Tsunade said.

"Hey Tsunadeneesan, when did you become such an old hag? Weird I never knew what these things did in the first place…" Naruto said.

"Hey Tsunade, what do you think they do?" Kyuubi said.

Tsunade then was astonished to see they looked right pass her extremely powerful genjutsu she used everyday as if she always looked that way.

"Naruto, Kyuubi…Your eyes…they see through genjutsu…What else can they do?" Tsunade said.

"Wow…really? I can like control my eyes or something. I can do things like see through you, what you have, and…" Naruto then blushed pretty hard when he looked at shizune. Right after he did that Shizune hit him on his head and told him to turn his eyes off.

"Ultimate peeping tool…" Shizune sighed.

"What? Did you say something shizune?" Naruto said.

"Ok, enough with these things, now its time to get on with the real thing we have been training for, it's time we moved on to some jutsus!" Tsunade said.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Kyuubi said in unision.

Author notes- Ok, What I'm going to do next chapter is going to be quite an interesting turn of events. Even though I like Tsunade and all and I want them both to go back to Konoha, I want to them to do something first! I may change my mind a little about the chuunin level thing, but some things I want to do. If you have any questions to ask me just give me a review. I will show their true demon form sometimes, I might have them look like just from the Tsukoyomi, I can have them look like foxes like I had intentionally planned, "OR" I can create a whole new demon of what they look like. Yes I like the idea of them having a demon form too, I just can't help it though! Demons are just cool ;


	4. Demon Gates of Hell

Summary- As the Yodaime had sealed the Kyuubi into his son, for some reason, the seal had gone wrong for a moment and the Kyuubi had seemed like it had never been sealed. Instead, The boy and the kitsume had two separate forms in which were spiritually linked, if one were to die, the other would as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

Note: This story is still on hold, but I had wanted to still continue sometime or another, maybe the next time I feel like updating I will continue updating this as well! Thanks!

Chapter 3: Demon Gates of Hell

"Ok, for the first jutsu's your going to learn are going to be the basic steps of healing. In medical jutsu's, there is no term of level or different types of medical jutsus. All of them are the same, the only thing setting them apart is the effectiveness they are used as. Did you get all that down?" Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Naruto and Kyuubi said.

"Ok, now in order to use medical jutsu's, you must focus on you own chakra as you are transmitting it to another part using whatever part of your body. Because the hands are one of the most easiest to control because everyone uses them to do jutsus, most people use their hands in order to use them." Tsunade said.

"Wait…so your saying that we really don't need seals in actual to control our jutsus, but we can use other body parts? So does that mean it is possible to use seals with parts of your body like your feet?" Kyuubi asked.

"Nobody has ever tested it out yet, but if you do it will be a great discovery of usages. Why don't you try doing some medical jutsus on some fishes that are not in water. They may not be able to breathe, but you can coat a layer of chakra around it making it seem like there is a false sense of water around it allowing it to survive." Tsunade said. "After this though were going back to a village, Jiraiya has told me that he wanted to speak to both of you in private when you get back so don't take too long training."

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Naruto said as he went to the nearest river with Kyuubi to catch some fish so they can start practicing some medical jutsus.

-1 hour later—

"Ok, enough, lets go already!" Tsunade along with Kyuubi trying to pull Naruto away from the fish.

"MUST MASTER!" Naruto screamed trying to get back to the fish.

"NARUTO-KUN! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Kyuubi yelled as well.

"There's going to be jutsus…" Tsunade said bluntly as Naruto went strait to a halt from that.

"Really? What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Naruto said as he started to drag Shizune along with him as they ran to the village.

"Naruto, were at the village already, let's meet up with Jiraiya already." Tsunade said.

"I know right where he is." Kyuubi said.

"And where would that be Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked

"Girls side of the hot springs…" Kyuubi said.

"Sounds like Jiraiya alright, but how did you find out about Jiraiya being a pervert in the first place Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked.

"Take a wild guess…"

"Oh, yeah…I remember now!"

"Huh? I don't get it….what did I miss out upon?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing you need to know Naruto-kun, lets just go get Jiraiya now." Kyuubi said.

-at the nearest bathhouse—

"Just look at him already staring at every girl passing by, miracle they never noticed him yet…" Kyuubi sighed.

"He must have amazing stealth!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Or just amazing peeping skills…" Shizune said.

"Oh Shizune, where did you come from?" Tsunade asked.

"I came in and talked after Naruto had pulled me all over the place with you." Shizune said.

"Sorry Shizune…" Naruto apologized.

"Now what are we going to do to get back at that pervert?" Kyuubi asked.

"Hmmm…Sexy no jutsu?" Naruto asked

"Perfect Naruto-kun…Tsunade do you know how to do it?" Kyuubi asked.

"Seen it before, and got it, Jiraiya's going to get a massive bloody nose." Tsunade said. "Shizune, you in?"

"Yeah I guess, not to mention Naruto might get a bloody nose as well" Shizune said as she only muttered the last part of what she said.

"Hey Jiraiya…" Naruto said.

"Hmmm?" Jiraiya said as he was about to turn his head. "I'm busy right now, come back later…."

"**SEXY NO JUTSU!**"All of them said.

"Hey Jiraiya…" They then all blew him a kiss while he just got blown away by his bloody nose. Naruto also suffered as even though he was part of the act, they also just wanted to do it to him as well.

"That was funny Naruto-kun! We got the boys good didn't we Tsunadeneesan, Shizune!" Kyuubi said as she laughed out loud.

"Yeah, if only we got to see a replay of that exact scene again, that would have been a riot!" Tsunade said laughing as well.

"Anyone want to help them back to the hotel because I don't think any of them are going to wake up anytime soon as well." Shizune stated out.

"I think your right on that part Shizune" Kyuubi said.

-at the hotel—

Jiraiya and Naruto had then woken up after a hour or two after suffering from a massiva amount of blood loss, it was quite a site for Jiraiya for he was quite surprised and happy from the view. Naruto however, was quite disappointed in himself that he was perverted enough to have a bloody nose and was thinking some naughty thoughts about Kyuubi after the encountering.

After they had woken up had Shizune, Kyuubi, and Tsunade came in through the door so they could finally find out what Jiraiya had actually wanted to talk to them at the times moment.

"Ok Jiraiya, why did you want to meet us here currently?" Tsunade said strait forward.

"Simple, I had finally figured out a jutsu so Naruto and Kyuubi could gain access to the memories of the Kyuubi. I believe they would be able to improve quite a bit from learning from the past, but then it would be very dangerous for the past can also change the minds of the present. So first I would like to ask Naruto and Kyuubi if they would like to learn about the demon through his memories." Jiraiya said seriously.

"So Kyuubi is our demon…" Naruto said to himself.

"Hmmm….Naruto-kun, I think we should go there, I think we could learn to cope much more easily with our demonic powers if we first learn from the source we got it from." Kyuubi said.

"Your right Kyuubi-chan, and Kyuubi has the same name as you, you know that?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, quite a coincidence…but then so awesome as well to be named after such a powerful demon too!" Kyuubi said.

"So it's a deal then, this might hurt a little but smashing your heads together works pretty well." Jiraiya said.

"You kidding right…your not doing this to my students…" Tsunade said.

"I'm dead serious, it's one of the easiest and not as painful ways to access their memories without having any side effects other then a headache. Nothing permanent at least like mental brain damage." Jiraiya said.

"Fine and get this over with now!" Tsunade commanded Jiraiya to do it.

"Fine, fine!" Jiraiya said as he smashed the two heads together as he used some chakra to link the minds in the process before any of them could react of take back an action.

-Naruto and Kyuubi's conscience—

"Ok….Kyuubi-chan…do you see anything of the past?" Naruto asked.

"Nope Naruto-kun, just pitch dark nothing…but I see you though!" Kyuubi said.

"I feel so special!" Naruto said

"Hello…trying to go into Kyuubi's past and memories?"

"Who said that?" Naruto yelled.

"you will never be able to access, if you really do want to find out about the heritage that Kyuubi had, use his ability you had found out to come to the world of youmas, just hope you shall not die there as well."

"But which ability would that be?" Kyuubi asked.

"You must find that out yourself, but now I shall push you back out of your conscience so you may find out about the youmas yourself."

Before they could get anything else out like who was he and how did he manage to get into his conscience they were immediately pushed back out only to see Jiraiya and Tsunade looking at them with hopeful eyes of progress.

"So what did you learn on your progress through Kyuubi's memories?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing except we must travel to the world of youmas." Kyuubi said.

"What! The world of youmas, that's going to be an extremely hard journey for you to take on, are you sure you want to go right now and not later when your older?" Tsunade asked.

"If we don't go now, we probably won't go later, and its better to get things done now then to have to expect it later." Kyuubi said.

"Good luck then" Jiraiya said.

"Good luck? Their going to a world of demons and that's all you said?" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya

"I don't think there is anything that we can say that will change their minds in the first place anyway. They will confront this sometime or another and they are part demons themselves you know so it shouldn't be that bad." Jiraiya said.

"You got that right you perverted old man!" Naruto said.

"Fine, I'll let you go Naruto and Kyuubi, but you have to promise me that your going to be safe and keep each others back alright ok?" Tsunade said.

"Of course Tsunadeneesan, if we don't I'll give up my whole entire apitite of ramen." Naruto said, ramen was the most important thing to him too, besides Tsunade, Shizune, and of course his Kyuubi-chan!

"Yeah, I'm going to keep both of out backs too!" Kyuubi said with just as much vigor as 'her' Naruto-kun.

"Ok while your at it, just tell us how you are going to arrive at the youma world in the first place as well." Shizune said.

"Oh simple, we learned how during…our…dream…" Naruto said as he just went down of murmuring.

"Sorry for bringing it up, just go on and hurry up" Shizune said "And when you come back were all going to treat you both to lunch, no matter how long your there."

"Wow Shizune, your starting to sound like Tsunade!" Naruto said.

"Me, like Tsunade? I do not have such a bad loosing streak at gambling…" Shizune said.

"Lets do this Naruto-kun" Kyuubi said.

"Lets…" Naruto said.

"**DEMON GATES OF HELL!"** They both said at a synchronized rate as they pushed their palm onto the floor as an extremely large gate appeared from the ground.

"Looks like its good bye for now" Kyuubi said.

"We will see you sometime, ranging from tomorrow to a years later, but we will assure you that we will be back!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, you have to come back at least to become genin and participate in the chuunin exams like we said!" Tsunade said.

"Yep! Were gonna kick all their butts when we get back, so long everyone!" Naruto said.

The two of them then walked into the portal which linked to the world of the youmas as they were finally going to unlock the hidden potential they had, at least the potential of their demon half.

Author notes- Did you like this chapter? I had this planned for quite a while now and I wanted them to go to the demon world soon. I have things planned for later on, but things have to happen before I can get to there, this was mostly about their goodbyes now that I think about it. So please read and write! R and R!


	5. as the years pass

Summary- As the Yodaime had sealed the Kyuubi into his son, for some reason, the seal had gone wrong for a moment and the Kyuubi had seemed like it had never been sealed. Instead, The boy and the kitsume had two separate forms in which were spiritually linked, if one were to die, the other would as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

Note: woosh, and another update comes in! Thanks for reading! And always enjoy what you read!

Chapter 5: As the Years Pass

When Naruto and Kyuubi had first entered the youma's world, the first thing they said at arriving was the word 'wow'. It's not like they expected it to be barren or anything or to be a city…but by the looks of where they were, it was almost like being a small person in an extremely large world.

Their surroundings were much like their own place as it was bustling with demons and they moved around, all demons were of many different sizes as it seemed, but there also was another half though which was secluded from life as it seems it does not have many life forms there.

"It seems like you took the choice of coming"

"Yeah, we did. But who are you exactly?" Naruto said.

"I am one of the more intelligent youmas as Kyuubi once was until he was blinded by anger."

"So there are differences in youmas…just like humans the same. What's your name?" Kyuubi asked.

"My name is Malak, for I am a spirit of guidance for all lost souls." Malak said.

"But we were never dead, but how come you appeared to us?" Naruto said.

"It is for you two hold potential within the both of you, there are two paths from which you two will reach a fork in the road. In this fork, one of you shall move one way, being through the city, and the other which shall go through the plains. Choose now as my patience runs thin over time." Malak says.

"Great…two paths…but I don't want to separate, but we have too." Naruto said.

"I don't either, but we will meet again right? Let's ask Malak." Kyuubi said. "Malak, are we going to meet again over time?"

"This is only temporary as both of you travel on. When you receive the gift you have come for, may your journey end from once it began." Malak said.

"Great! So we will meet again…so who goes where?" Naruto asked.

"Rock, paper, scissor you for which path…never mind that's too complicated. Head or tails. Tails I go to the right, heads I go to the left." Kyuubi said.

"Sounds good to me, let's do it so we can get it over with." Naruto said.

Kyuubi then flipped the coin as it made a whistle in the air, how she got her coin she never figured out herself. It just appeared out of nowhere. The coin dropped as it hit the ground as it was still. It was Heads…

"Great, I get heads. The one with barely any life, now how am I going to live there?" Kyuubi said.

"Well, I got huge demons that can easily squash me accidentally without themselves noticing!" Naruto countered her complaint.

"Good, now that you have finished choosing where you are going to go, I will give you one last piece of advice before I leave. There will be a key ability that you are supposed to learn in the place you are going to, figure it out and you shall move on quickly." Malak said as he was about to disappear.

"Wait! What about telling us about the Kyuubi, you said something about him being blinded by rage right?" Kyuubi said

"Yes…maybe next time…" Malak said as his voice faded away and disappeared.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan…As much as I don't want to do this, I guess we have to separate." Naruto said.

"Yeah…I'm thinking of something that you can remember me by." Kyuubi said looking at Naruto. "I got one! I know when people miss each other they would kiss or something!"

"Really? I don't know how to though…" Naruto said.

Kyuubi then just went up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips before they both blushed a little.

"Well, that's a kiss." Kyuubi said.

"How do you know about those things?" Naruto asked.

"Umm…I just do, yeah I just do!" Kyuubi said blushing a little more from what he had said. "Ok, I guess we should be off now, bye Naruto-kun!"

"Bye Kyuubi-chan! I expect you to better watch out for yourself! Since Tsunadeneesan told us to watch each other's back, we must do it by spirit then." Naruto said.

"Yes, I hope you become much stronger next time I meet you too!" Kyuubi said as she headed towards the barren lands. Naruto also had his way as he moved on to the city of the demons.

3 years later—

"Dang! Now that was tiring…how the hell do demons learn to do things like that…Well I can do it too, but it seems impossible still…" Kyuubi said as she finally finished her training throughout the barren land as she did what she remembered what she was told to and moved back to where they had once began.

Kyuubi over time lost all other clothing she had once had because she grew out of them quite quickly. Now she usually wears her own created clothing made of demonic fur. It was mostly like a mini t-shirt as she wore long pants. She also had long red hair which reached down to her back. She usually tied it in a pony-tail so it doesn't get in the way all the time.

As she walked towards the place where the two of them started, she noticed another boy there as well. She had quickly gazed at him before realizing who he was. He had blond spiky hair. He also had a dark red tunic on as well with shorts that went along as well. Other then that, he wore sunglasses.

Kyuubi, after a couple moments of looking at him, finally realized that it was Naruto stealthily moved behind him before charging and tackling him down with a hug. Once tackled, Naruto eyebrows raised as he saw some random lady tackle him down before knowing who he was.

"Excuse me, do you know me?" Naruto asked clueless to the fact that it was Kyuubi.

"Well, duh I know you, maybe this can remind you!" Kyuubi said as she kissed him again on the lips just like before they left each other.

"Kyuubi-chan…?" Naruto said as he looked at her.

"The one and only Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi said. "Soo…what did you learn on you journey?"

"Nothing much, you'll see when the time comes." Naruto said grinning as he Kyuubi's interest and curiosity rose.

"Awww…common…I'm curious!" Kyuubi whined.

"Were 14 and your still acting childish" Naruto said chuckling.

"Well, we're still only teenagers!" Kyuubi said. "I can act smart whenever I want, it's just that I missed you…"

"Yeah…it wasn't as much fun, it was pretty lonely without you…" Naruto said. "Are you finally ready to head back…or did you forget how to use the jutsu…"

"Of course I remember, shouldn't we wait for that…spirit person?" Kyuubi asked.

"Why should we, he never said we had to." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess you right there…" Kyuubi said. "So I guess, lets get back to the land we love!"

**DEMON GATES OF HELL**

The gates had opened once more as they were allowed to leave again. The air was so fresh to them unlike the air they once had to endure within the demon realm. The clean air also smelled nicer as well.

"Finally! Out of that stupid place." Naruto yelled out.

"You telling me, it was so boring, only thing fun thing I got to do was train!" Kyuubi said.

"First stop, KONOHA!" Naruto said jumping in the air.

The Gates of Konoha were quite large as they first saw it, but now compared to the demons they had seen before, it was now fairly small in their eyes. They then approached the sentry as they needed to get past. Naruto then whispered to Kyuubi to watch his skills as he talked.

"Who are you two travelers?" sentry said.

"We are but travelers seeking to find a person we promised to see again." Naruto said.

"For who are these people you are seeking to find?"

"A person to be quite known here by many, they should be around here unless they had quite important errands to do. I do not believe that it should be trouble as to allow two simple travelers past here. Since Konoha is such a powerful village, it should have no trouble fending out two measly people even if we were to be spies."

"Before I allow entrance, give me your name and the accomplice's name."

"My name shall be said and so will my friends once we have our talk with the village hokage, if we may at least, it should do no harm as to give us an escort as well."

"Alright, this jounin shall lead you to our hokage."

"thank you"

"Smooth talking Naruto-kun, when did you learn to speak in such a manner?" Kyuubi whispered to Naruto.

"That is what happens when you are to live with demons in a city, you must learn to talk back in such a manner where they will not pick a fight and agree to your cause. You also must not be forceful as well. Too bad some demons don't speak my language…you must talk with your fist." Naruto whispered back.

The jounin then lead them to the Hokage's office where they were going to speak to him in personally. As they reached the office, the jounin talked to the chuunins defending the doors leading to him as they allowed passage through. As they saw the hokage, he was currently sitting down gazing at the clouds as they passed by.

"Hello…you may leave now." He said as he motioned to the jounin to leave. As soon as the jounin left he finally got down to the subject. "I have heard from Jiraiya and Tsunade that you have traveled to the world of the youma. I expect you to have grown considerably strong throughout your training."

"Yes, I believe we have grown stronger, we may tell you the story another time, but as for now I am wondering where our neesan and the pervert is." Naruto said.

"Jiraiya is currently off to wave country checking out progress as he is probably still doing his information gathering. Tsunade however disappeared along with Shizune as they decided to travel, and until they met you two again did they say they would finally return back to Konoha." Sarutobi said.

"Should we go find them now?" Kyuubi asked.

"No, but for now, maybe we should give you the genin exam and employ you as a genin. As you know, there will be the chuunin exams soon, I believe there would not be enough genins, so you two will just have to participate together." Sarutobi said. "Some of the children of your age have become chuunins, the only ones who haven't succeeded yet are Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yaminaka Ino, and Chouji."

So…then what should we do now for the time being?" Naruto said.

"How about we take you to the academy as we speak of it?" Sarutobi said.

"Sounds good to me, how about you Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…sure." Kyuubi said.

The three of them then walked of to the academy as they were planning to take the genin test which happened every 2 weeks. It was so that when kids were ready, they could take it whenever and not stop them from their growth, Konoha also had many jounin as well to spare who had too much free time these days.

"Ok class, in 3 days…we're going to have another genin test, who is planning on taking it?"

"Me Iruka-sensei." Said some of the kids of different ages from the academy.

"Alright, I guess that is all, now turn your books to page 78 where we will now discuss common mathematics. These are important so you don't waste any energy when in a dire situation." Iruka said as the 3rd Hokage walked in the door. "Ah, hello Hokage-sama, how are you on this fine day? As you can see we are doing quite well as we review on our mathematics."

"That is great, for the children of Konoha are our future, I have come to bring two new students for you. Come in Naruto and Kyuubi…These two will enter the genin exams in 3 days now." Sarutobi said.

As Naruto and Kyuubi walked in, they clearly saw they were older then every single student there and they also were taller as well.

"Ah, so you must be Naruto and Kyuubi, please introduce yourself to the class." Iruka said. _Those two must be the reincarnation of the Kyuubi…I truly wonder if they are just like that demon. I guess I will see when the time comes…_

"I will start first, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am 14 years old. Please to meet you and we are glad to be in Konoha." Naruto said.

"My name is Kyuubi and I am also 14 years old, for my last name though you can say it is Uzumaki. It is not my true last name by what I know, but you may say that. I too am glad to meet all of you, just don't be to annoying around us and ask questions." Kyuubi said.

"Alright, now that you two are done, do any in the class have any questions?" Iruka said.

"Yeah, you two are old! My brother's already a chuunin and he is the same age as you!" a girl said.

"And who might you be? I am sorry but we have arrived and never taken a genin test before, and for that we never got a rank yet." Naruto said.

"I'm Hyuuga Hanabi! The daughter and next in line heir to the Hyuugas!" Hanabi said with pride and honor.

"Stop bragging" Kyuubi said as Hanabi got pissed.

"What did you say?"

"I said…stop bragging."

"I am the next in line heir, who do you think you're talking to?"

"A whiney little spoiled brat…"

"You—"Hanabi said.

"Enough, enough with the questions, I can see some of us go on a bad start, but let's just get back to our class alright?" Iruka said.

The two of them agreed to this before Naruto was able to get Kyuubi to go sit down and listen to the lecture that Iruka was now doing.

"Ok, I am now wondering, how much math do you know?" Iruka said.

"I don't really know what you are talking about…I never had the need to learn it before." Naruto said as the kids in the class started to laugh at him because they didn't even know how to do simple things like mathematics.

"Kids, quiet down now, I SAID QUIET DOWN!" Iruka said clearly pissed off.

All of the students then went to silent mode as they knew it wasn't good to get a teacher pissed off, especially when they are a chuunin and they weren't even part of a ninja rank yet. From there on, Naruto and Kyuubi endured every single bit of boring information until the end of the third day when they were finally allowed to take the genin test. They had to endure things from the simple properties of chakra all the way to the history of the false death of the Kyuubi.

The 3rd and final day being the genin test—

"Ok, I know some of you were waiting for this day, and now it is here. Ok, first up is Shigeru, come on up to the next room now." Iruka said.

10 minutes passed as his face looked down as he failed.

"Next, Naruto"

"Go Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi said.

"Don't need luck, I have pure skill." Naruto said.

In the next room was just empty as Iruka started his tests.

"Now, perform a buushin, it must be a perfect one. Next is accuracy, hit at least one circle out of the bulls eye circle and you pass. Last of all is your henge, you need henge for all good stealth stradegies." Iruka said. _I guess I shouldn't press on the part about demons, I'm not like those villagers…I do not hold vengeance for revenge only brings more revenge…yes…_

Naruto then created one buushin as he threw an off accurate shot of a kunai hitting the outer ring of the bulls eye. He then finished it off by doing a henge creating an image of Iruka. After completing that he passed, they then went back to finish up the rest of the students.

"Next, Kyuubi" Iruka said as she went back to the same place Naruto had and did the same things.

Unlike Naruto though, she did every test with perfect first try. She was quite more well out then Naruto at that point during the test. After many more students who tried, Iruka named out the ones who had passed to become a genin and the teams.

"Ok, the students who have passed the genin exam are…Naruto, Kyuubi, Kyoshi, Yoshiko, and Hakai. The rest of you may leave as I must discuss matters with these newly genin as they receive their forehead protectors." Iruka said. _It looks like it us just as you though Hokage-sama, one team of three and another team of two. I guess I will do as you say and put them both on the same…I hope this is the right thing to do._

Author notes- Wonder why I never added the scenes during the so called years while they were within the world? Well, I'm not going to tell you anyway haha. The next time I update and until then or sometime or another there will be a time where I will finally explain that. Hanabi's also a spoiled little brat in this fanfic, at least currently. I don't think she is that loud or bratty in the manga though. Thanks for reading and R and R!


	6. Team 4

Summary- As the Yodaime had sealed the Kyuubi into his son, for some reason, the seal had gone wrong for a moment and the Kyuubi had seemed like it had never been sealed. Instead, The boy and the kitsume had two separate forms in which were spiritually linked, if one were to die, the other would as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

Note: Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Here is another update after a long while!

Chapter 6: Team 4

"Ok all you new genin, here are the teams that you're on. There will be one team of two as well for notices. They will have a stronger jounin for that reason, but for those who have more people have more lineages to jutsus from each other." Iruka said. "Now look at the teams and meet up and wait for your team jounin captain to come."

Team 3: Kyoshi, Yoshiko, Hakai

Jounin instructor : Gai

Team 4: Naruto, Kyuubi

Jounin instructor : Jiraiya

"Looks like we have Jiraiya Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said.

"Yep, lets make it hell for our instructor like we planned…didn't we plan?" Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, we planned a…wait…JIRAIYA?" Naruto yelled

"JIRAIYA!" Kyuubi yelled as well

"Quiet down genin, why are you getting so excited for. We know he's a legendary sannin but please keep your clam." Iruka said.

"It's not that…it's just that isn't he supposed to be on a mission at wave country? AND HE'S A LEGENDARY PERVERT!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Well…damn this sucks. I'd at least rather have him then be on the other team haha!" Naruto laughed.

Gai suddenly appeared in the room as he was a blur to most people except for maybe Kyuubi who caught sight of him beforehand.

"HELLO KONOHA NINS OF BURNING YOUTH! LET OUR PASSION BURN THROUGHOUT KONOHA! FOLLOW ME!" Gai said as everyone sweat dropped except his team. They in the other hand had a face that looked deathly pale as he walked out.

"Our Jounin has a bad hairdo…" Yoshiko said.

"Eyebrows…eyebrows…EYEBROWS! SO THICK! Scary…" Kyoshi shuddered.

"Such physique…such ability, SUCH WORDS OF PASSION! I must learn how he does all this!" Hakai said with eyes burning with as much passion as Gai's as they left the door.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Damn…Gai's going to create another clone…he's going to take over the world someday with them…I know it." Iruka said. "Bad enough he turned Lee into an extremely powerful clone as well already…"

"He has one person exactly like him?" Kyuubi said twitching oddly.

"…Kyuubi-chan…I'm scared…" Naruto said.

"We should be as well…Jiraiyas coming up next…" Kyuubi now looked scared.

"I have entered! I am the one who has no enemies in the north, south, east, or west. My very name strikes fear in all of my enemies. My toads are unstoppable in many ways! I am…"

"The writer of the entire make out, itcha itcha, come come books…don't forget every movie as well…the perverted hermit Jiraiya who has yet to get a life and a girlfriend." Kyuubi said.

Jiraiya then coughed. "Meet me at the roof and we will go on from there…"

They decided he wouldn't do much to them as they knew Tsunade would catch word somehow or another so they walked to the rooftop as he sat waiting.

"Hmmm…Wow! Nice, Kyuubi! You've grown much taller, your chest has grown considerably nicely! Almost as good as Tsunade…" Jiraiya started to drool before finding himself flying off to the border of Konoha.

"AND NOBODY GETS TO DO THAT EXCEPT NARUTO-KU…ummm forget I said that." Kyuubi said blushing quite darkly after she had punched Jiraiya.

"Since Jiraiya isn't going to be back for a long time, do you want to go out to eat?" Naruto asked

"It's a date!" Kyuubi said

"Great! Let's go to…hmmm..Why don't you decide?" Naruto said.

"Sure why not Ichikarus? It's pretty cheap plus we don't have much money to begin with since we just became genins with no parents to give us some free money." Kyuubi said.

"Ok" Naruto said.

As they reached upon the Ichikaru ramen stand, they had ordered their food and started talking. After a while Jiraiya had came in finally being beaten and tattered from landing in a girl's hot spring.

"…You two are coming with me now." Jiraiya said as he just put money onto the stand table as he pulled the two from their chairs out to the forest.

"But…Ramen…" Kyuubi said with tears pouring out.

"You can't do this to us…RAMEN!" Naruto more heartbroken as tears were basically flooding down from his eyes.

Jiraiya grumbled as he moved on. _They cry so much for ramen…I bet they would be able to supply Lightning country water powered for years on with the rate their crying._

"Ok, as you know I'm the toad sannin, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you why. I might as well introduce you to the boss…but things might get a little messy so get ready for some fighting incase" Jiraiya said worried.

Naruto though looked as if what he had said meant nothing and the frog would pose no threat. Kyuubi however was having a questioning look if she was ready to face a demon of such high rankings.

"Here goes nothing." Jiraiya said. "**KUCHOISE NO JUTSU!**"

Suddenly an extremely large puff of smoke appeared as Gamabunta came out of it.

"Yes…Jiraiya, why have you called me at a time like this…" Gamabunta said putting a pipe into his mouth.

"I would like you to meet my two students Naruto and Kyuubi" Jiraiya said.

"Hey Gamabunta! How has it been since I've left?" Naruto yelled out surprising Jiraiya.

"It's been boring without you kid, but I would have thought you were the one to summon me, not him." Gamabunta said.

"So were not going to fight?" Kyuubi asked.

"Not unless you really want to get squashed, not exactly a good idea." Gamabunta said as Kyuubi nodded in understanding but was still up for the challenge.

"Naruto…What have you been doing since you visit towards the demon realm?" Jiraiya asked.

"Let us first start with our abilities, strengths, and weaknesses." Naruto said. "Yo Gamabunta, you can leave now if you want."

"Sure kid, if you need help call us. We're in debt to you." Gamabunta said before poofing away.

"Ok, I'll start then." Naruto said. "My name is Naruto and my special abilities, you can call it bloodlines or whatever, are summoning. My strengths are mostly my summoning as my weaknesses are based upon my other abilities. So I am best for when at war against other countries."

"Summoning! I have never known someone who could specialize in that! I have only one contract yet how many do you have?" Jiraiya yelled

"It came with a price, and the contracts, I guess I can show you." Naruto then lifted up his own created seal. "Kai"

As he did this his whole body was now filled with many different types of things ranging from the original little ants, do genetically disordered chimeras. It was a mess all around him being spluttered with seals.

"There…now I will seal the back up again so no one may see." Naruto said before covering them all up again." They are not invisible, but it doesn't mean I can not use them. The maximum I have ever been able to summon though is about 4 demons like Gamabunta. It consumes an extremely high amount of chakra."

"There has to be a catch to this…" Jiraiya said.

"Your right…" Naruto muttered.

_flashback—_

"_Damnit Naruto, leave now before that damn contract absorbs us all…" Manda yelled throwing Naruto away_

"_Manda! BUT I'M HUMAN! I CAN'T GET ABSORBED!" Naruto yelled._

"_He knows kid…but if you get caught the contracts will be engraved into your body." Gamabunta said. "And with that will diminish your abilities to use ninjutsu, genjutsu, and will leave you physically weaker making taijutsu of not much use. All you can do from then is improve your chakra control, chakra reserves, speed, and your stamina."_

"_I don't care! Is that damn contract is going to suck in every demon, I might as well take this chance now to save ever damn one of them!" Naruto yelled._

"_You're a good kid, I'll go with you to that point, I hope your making the right decision in doing this." Gamabunta said._

"_I'm sure everything will turn out fine…I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto smiled trying to raise the hopes of others._

"_Alright let us go." Gamabunta then ran right into the contract with on top of him._

_Naruto then of touching it screamed as if all hell had been upon him and came back over a million times. When it was done the contract faded away as Naruto was left with his tattooed body as he slept for a half a year._

"_Ughh…What happened…" Naruto said as he groggily got up._

"_He's up you people!" Enma yelled out as loud as he could._

_Other demons of different sizes then started to gather around Naruto as he looked at them all._

"_You damn human…you risked your lives for us…" Gamabunta said._

"_What is the contract anyway?" Naruto asked._

"_They are scrolls. They seal us demon lords and the race we belong to within there for when it is done, a contract for our race pops into the human realm. Then those human's may start summoning us as they please…" Manda said._

"_Luckily though, only a couple of us got hit by it…like the snake, frog, slug, and me" Enma said._

"_I guess I will start having to practice soon…" Naruto laughed a little._

"_We will start training you now for your chakra level is too low to summon any one of us, your speed is too slow. With your stamina, this should go a little faster, but with time your stamina must be higher for you to work full day non-stop." Enma said._

"_Thanks you guys." Naruto said._

"_We're in your debt anyway for stopping it, so we should be thanking you." Gamabunta grunted as he puffed another smoke from his pipe._

_Flashback end—_

Kyuubi was stifling some tears after hearing the story but managed to stay strong. "That must have been harder then my time…"

"Don't worry, I think this more as an advantage then a bad thing anyway." Naruto said.

"Hmmm…I guess this means we should apply you for the chuunin exams coming up soon enough. Naruto, I don't believe that you are going to be able to do D rank missions for some reason, I guess it's just some belief of mine. Kyuubi I guess that you're going to tell me about yourself now?" Jiraiya said as he was still gazing at her chest.

Soon enough Jiraiya was out flying away by Kyuubi's punch again as he dropped two things from his hands as he flew.

"What's this?" Kyuubi said when picking it up.

"Looks like these are going to be our way into the chuunin exams hehe." Naruto said.

"This is pretty odd now that you think about it…are chuunin exams supposed to be so near after doing a genin exam?" Kyuubi asked.

"If this were me, I believe the chuunin exams were rushed this time…" Naruto said.

"Well… I guess I can still tell about myself as we go home. Back to our old apartment before we left with Tsunade to train in our medical skills." Kyuubi said as both of them walked home. "My specialty is basically the complete opposite of yours making this seem like it was perfectly planned. I love ninjutsus as I gained a rack of demon jutsus. I learned my taijutsu from this nice old demon lady who was searching for an apprentice out in the bare open where no one ever went. I guess it was lucky that I arrived for she would have continued for a long time! Me weaknesses…I guess would be…nah I won't tell you just incase."

"Awww…That's unfair." Naruto said as he unlocked the door to their apartment.

As they walked in, it was just how they remembered it before they left on their journey…messy. They also stared at one thing that they finally remembered when they were living together. They only had one bed.

"Errr…Kyuubi I guess I will sleep on the couch if you don't mind. Were not as young as we used to be and it's not really proper for us to sleep with each other…were not even boyfriend girlfriend either…" Naruto said as an excuse as he crept away to the couch.

"You know I can't let you do that…How would you know if we weren't boyfriend girlfriend anyway?" Kyuubi pouted.

"Ummm…I'm not sure." Naruto said.

"Then I guess we can then!" Kyuubi said happily as she pulled Naruto back to the bed as they slept. Naruto was quite nervous having her next to him, but was quite comfortable as well. It was just like the days when they were living together. Kyuubi then cuddled around Naruto as they fell asleep

Author notes- I give thanks to Sodesne, Arrow of Hikaru, Zornoid13, Dragon man180, and hanatenshihimeko for all of the reviews I have received. I'm hoping to get this story to 20,000 words, I might continue if people appreciate this fanfic, but stories are hard to continue when you get so far. Isn't it so cute! Kyuubi and Naruto together!


	7. finding tsunade

Summary- As the Yodaime had sealed the Kyuubi into his son, for some reason, the seal had gone wrong for a moment and the Kyuubi had seemed like it had never been sealed. Instead, The boy and the kitsume had two separate forms in which were spiritually linked, if one were to die, the other would as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

Note: Lol, Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy reading a really long fanfiction…good…but long…also long annoying and boring projects. Also…one other thing is that in this chapter I'm going to have fun having the men being bashed around!

Chapter 7: finding Tsunade

Morning had come pretty fast when they went to sleep. Naruto had woken up first due to some reasons.

"Ughh...It's so hard to move…" Naruto muttered to himself as he tried to lift himself up. As he opened his eyes, it still seemed dark as if he was blind. "Though what's blocking my view is pretty soft… or is it still night time…"

Naruto then heard the snoring bubble on top of him pop as Kyuubi finally had awaken. She of course had a nice sleep with a pleasant dream as she held her stuffed animal tightly to her chest.

"Wait…when did I get a stuffed animal?" Kyuubi thought to herself before actually looking down to what she was holding. "Oh well…I'm still sleepy anyway."

After thinking that she went back to sleep holding her so called stuffed animal tightly as she was afraid to let it go incase it might get lost. Naruto in the other hand…was getting a bloody to what Kyuubi was doing to him. He then fainted from blood lost and followed after Kyuubi.

It was during the afternoon when Kyuubi finally decided to wake up and realize just what she was holding ever so dearly. Right when she looked down to what she was holding…A scream was heard throughout the apartment.

"Huh…what…something wrong?" Naruto said.

"P-p-pervert!" Kyuubi blushing quite badly said to Naruto

"Where! Where's the pervert!" Naruto started looking around clueless to what was happening.

Kyuubi face faulted as she started laughing as Naruto was looking around for perverts.

"What's so funny…what that pervert thing a joke?" Naruto said.

"Sorry, but I just got the wrong idea from you from where I saw you and what position I had you in." Kyuubi said. "I was the one who suggested we sleep together too anyway."

Naruto after hearing that had his turn to go red as well knowing just what she meant. He was the one who woke up first…not that she needed to know that information though.

"Hoo boy! That must have been some experience for you, lucky boy!" Jiraiya said proudly as he came in from the window next to their beds.

From the comment given, both of then turned red again as they looked down to their bed sheets.

"Anyway, I know you've already gotten the exam forms, especially after Kyuubi knocked me out into the sky…" Jiraiya muttered the last parts. "Until then, we have one last mission to do before it starts, and lucky you. It's a C rank mission."

Naruto and Kyuubi then looked at Jiraiya who was expecting them to be all joyful and excited full of energy. Instead both of them looked at each other, then to Jiraiya blinking.

"It's to find Tsunade…" Jiraiya said at last what the mission was about.

"YEAH! Were going to find Tsunadeneesan!" Naruto and Kyuubi yelled out loud.

"So when do we start?" Kyuubi asked

"As soon as you put on some new clothes." Jiraiya said pointing to Kyuubi's chest accidentally touching it.

"PERVERT!" Kyuubi said smashing him right back out the window and into the sky.

"It's kind of true…I err…had a bloody nose after…you know…" Naruto said blushing.

Kyuubi then looked at her clothes finally acknowledging what he meant and now knew full well what had happened. She then changed quickly as Naruto decided then was a good time to go out of the room knowing Kyuubi probably wouldn't notice he was there or not.

After Kyuubi had finished, she had then went to the kitchen where they ate. Naruto had prepared some food for them to eat before they set off, how he learned to cook she would never figure it out for herself.

"So, when do you think Jiraiya's going to come back?" Kyuubi asked.

"Probably going to wait for us at the usual gate…like the last time. He probably wants us to use our brain." Naruto said.

"Hmmm…I guess you could be right about that." Kyuubi said.

"Doesn't hurt to try at least." Naruto said

"Depends on what you're trying…Like if you're trying for the first time sleeping on needles…that hurts a lot." Kyuubi laughed.

"Look's like your right about that. I wouldn't want to be in that position ever!" Naruto said.

"Were about done, want to go to the north gate to meet Jiraiya?" Kyuubi asked.

"Sure" Naruto said. "Want to do it the old fashion way or the cooler way?"

"Let's teleport!" Kyuubi said

"Sounds like fun…but I can't do jutsu's remember?" Naruto said.

"Well…we could always do it the way for teleporting more then one person!" Kyuubi said.

"And how would we do that?" Naruto said.

"Go behind be and hug me or something. That should allow you to hold on for the ride. It's pretty bumpy teleporting with more then one person. Plus you can't really hold onto my hand saying I need them to perform the seals to teleport. Hold onto my arm and it messes up my seals." Kyuubi said.

"Good point." Naruto said as he went behind her and hugged her.

"Hold on tightly." Kyuubi said as she finally teleported to the North Gate.

"Hey guys…I'm back?" Jiraiya said as he appeared by the window as they teleported before his words reached them. "Damn…this is going to be a pain…"

Jiraiya then followed their chakra signals and went to the north gate.

As Naruto and Kyuubi arrived at the north gate not only not to see Jiraiya but fell on top of each other Kyuubi being on top. Before they could get up thought Jiraiya had already arrived.

"Hmm…I wonder which scene this reminds me of." Jiraiya smirked as the both of them blushed and got back up quickly. "Remind me to put all of this in my newest volume."

A vein then popped up on the top of both of the genin's head as they were about to bash Jiraiya's head. Jiraiya then ran out the north gate being scared getting chased by the rampaging half demons.

After a little Jiraiya accidentally tripped on a root of a tree as Naruto and Kyuubi then smashed him all the way down as hard as they could. More like Kyuubi doing most of the hitting anyway since Naruto didn't have much physical strength in the first place.

"Wait…With Jiraiya gone…how do we find Tsunade? We need to have our instructor to do things." Naruto said.

"Good point…" Kyuubi said disappointed that they had to search for him. They then ran after his flying body.

"Dang Kyuubi, you didn't have to hit him that hard, he's flying nonstop!" Naruto said.

"Well…He got me pissed! It's his fault anyway!" Kyuubi said still pretty pissed.

"Halt! Were bandits and we're here to ste" The bandits were about to finish their phrase but Kyuubi just rampaged right through them with Naruto following behind her as they started to fly as well as Jiraiya.

After seeing quite a stunt…the animals also decided it would be dangerous getting in the way of a pissed off lady.

After running for a couple hours did Jiraiya finally come to a drop where he landed on the local female hot springs.

"Kyuubi…such power and precision you put into that hit. He almost always lands into a girl's side of a hot springs." Naruto said in awe as they heard a huge yell as Jiraiya flew off into the air again.

"JIRAIYA!"

"There's only one other person able to do that…" Kyuubi said sweat dropping.

"Tsunadeneesan…" Naruto and Kyuubi said together as if they read each others mind.

"And don't you dare come back you stupid pervert!" Tsunade ran out shaking her fist into the air. Shizune slowly followed with her pet pig.

"Oy! Tsunadeneesan!" Naruto said running to them. Kyuubi was following close behind as they tackled both Tsunade and Shizune down to the ground.

"Who…?" Tsunade said currently in a state of shock being glomped by two totally random people she doesn't think she knows.

"Naruto…Kyuubi?" Shizune said with a huge flashing light bulb blinking on the top of her head.

Tsunade was still in shock even more hearing the names of the two of them before her own light bulb started to flicker a little. After a while she finally realized who was hugging her down to the ground.

"KYUUBI, NARUTO!" Tsunade said bring them all up giving a huge bear hug. Now all three of them were going a little blue. "Oh…sorry. Hehe."

"Oy, Shizune…what happened to Jiraiya?" Naruto whispered quietly.

"Let's just say he fell on a very bad place on a very bad time." Shizune whispered back giggling a little.

"Hey! What did you tell him?" Tsunade said.

"Tsunadeneesan, Jiraiya's kind of our sensei currently and we need him so we can complete the mission." Kyuubi said.

"Really? Oh don't worry. I have quite the experience with Jiraiya, he always comes back to us when I smash him off!" Tsunade said proudly.

"Are we going to stay the night here or are we going to head back to Konoha now?" Naruto asked.

"Since were already here, why don't we go stay here for the while?" Shizune said. "Plus Tsunade-sama hasn't gone bankrupt here yet as well!"

"Hey! I don't always go into debt in ever casino!" Tsunade trying to defend her honor.

"I have proof." Shizune said as she opened a suit case which apparently appeared out of nowhere. There standing in the case was neatly stacked by courtesy of Shizune over 50 loans and debts.

Naruto and Kyuubi seeing this sweat dropped knowing that this day was going to be a long one.

"What happened to when you won the jackpot…?" Naruto said.

"Went down the drain in a year…" Shizune said sadly.

"Thought so…I think we need to make a contract with Tsunadeneesan!" Naruto said grinning evilly.

Tsunade saw his face and backed up a little knowing what Naruto could be thinking of.

"I believe the contract will be…she will only be given a dollar a day, how much more she gains is how much more she gets to play. If the contract is not signed…then I will start gambling as well." Naruto said.

Tsunade knowing that she was becoming a bad influence seeing that Naruto was getting into gambling as well gave in to the contract knowing full well she would regret it in the long run.

"Awww…You didn't have to sign it. Then I could at least start gambling…it looks so fun too!" Naruto said before muttering to himself that he finally resolved the money problems of the legendary sucker.

Tsunade hearing him smashed his face as well, but this time into a hotel. It became quite the coincidence as the room he landed in was their own room.

"Is Naruto-kun going to be ok?" Kyuubi asked. "He's not Jiraiya…"

Tsunade gasped as she dragged Shizune and Kyuubi all the way up the hotel to see if Naruto was ok or not.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Tsunade said.

What they heard though was the shower on and Naruto's clothing on the bed followed by a broken window. That followed by spots of blood from the glass clawing into him.

"Yeah! I'm alright! ITAI!" Naruto said from the shower as one by one he pulled out each glass.

"Naruto-kun, if you hurry up we could heal you!" Kyuubi said.

The manager hearing all of that racket finally came up and gasped when seeing the windows broken.

"Oh no! Not that glass. How did he break it!" the manager said.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong with the glass?" Shizune said.

"Yes, the glass was made to be bullet proof so was infused with lead. High ninjutsu was used so it would be unbreakable…but lead is deadly when it is injected." Manager said.

Naruto after hearing this got all his new clothing on which had also appeared and went out. He then fainted from the fact of what he had heard of the lead improved window.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Kyuubi yelled running to Naruto who was still unconscious on the floor not moving. "Lead poison…how would you heal that?"

"Don't worry Kyuubi, lead poisoning may be dangerous, but it is simple to cure with our chakra. Why don't you try healing Naruto, if you don't he will die in 10 minutes. I will take over if you don't heal in time." Tsunade chuckled.

"Tsunadeneesan! This isn't a time to joke around!" Kyuubi said.

Tsunade's eyes then narrowed down. "Who said I was joking around, if you don't hurt he's really going to die."

Kyuubi then rushed down to start healing Naruto's bloodsteams which were infected by the injected lead. Her hand started to glow green as she moved it around starting from the legs destroying the poison part by part. Time was running out as she only had 30 seconds left, she was only finishing up the body going up to the head.

"Tsunadeneesan! Help or he's going to die!" Kyuubi said panicking from the amount of time left, she then continued but rushed. She messed up quite a lot more then. 10 minutes had already passed before she finished.

"NO! I didn't finish on time! Tsunadeneesan…why didn't you help?" Kyuubi said.

Tsunade just chuckled as she then pointed to Naruto who twitched a little before turning over.

"What was that?" Kyuubi asked wondering.

"Of course, didn't you remember that both of you contain demonic blood within yourself? They won't allow you to die from some simple poison of course. They are basically purging the poison out and purifying it." Tsunade said.

"Then why did I have to do all that for!" Kyuubi yelled at Tsunade.

"What else, practice. Unlike what we had to do, Naruto was not in a critical condition, now you also contain experience as well. Go to sleep now, we have quite the bit day ahead of us before we go back to Konoha." Tsunade said.

"That's a good point…but that was a cruel joke!" Kyuubi said as she moped around and went to her bed.

"I know, but it helps you more in the long run…" Tsunade said to herself as she and Shizune left to go to sleep to leave Kyuubi and Naruto together. "I didn't have that type of practice when time was of the essence…"

Author notes- mmm…so that was a long time for an update. Sorry for the long while but I have had a whole lot of things to do lately!


	8. gambling is fun

Summary- As the Yodaime had sealed the Kyuubi into his son, for some reason, the seal had gone wrong for a moment and the Kyuubi had seemed like it had never been sealed. Instead, The boy and the kitsume had two separate forms in which were spiritually linked, if one were to die, the other would as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

**HanatenshiHimeko**- Yeah… isn't it funny how Perverts get hit so often? Also I guess I'll start adding those dashes too.

**HikaruofArrow**- cool…for your review haha

**Dragon man 180**- I've always wondered how people in anime fly so far so often. It makes you wonder one thing, if they can survive strength so strong you fly from one village to another, why can't they survive blows from another person which makes you stagger a little. Clearly the blow that made you fly was stronger and you come unscathed, yet the person almost dies from blows that makes you stagger, truly makes you wonder. Thanks you your review…a rather interesting remark.

Chapter 8: Gambling is fun

After the sudden frights of Naruto dying, Kyuubi had fainted from exhaustion and from the cruel joke Tsunade had given to her. However…even thought those two were asleep didn't mean Tsunade was. Shizune however was told to keep Jiraiya away into his own room and seal it and after goes to sleep.

Tsunade though went to gamble, she decided that since everyone else was asleep…there were no binds against her for gambling. So she merrily went to the nearest casino immediately after she got some money to start with.

"Heh…first stop, SLOTS!" Tsunade said humming with joy as she inserted some money into the machine and started. She was sweating a little from anticipation as she got two 7's again…she then finally hit the last one…and IT WAS A 7!

"YEAH! Now that is what I'm talking about! Let's go to the chips now…" Tsunade said as she now had an evil grin. "Dealer, give me 1000 chips as a starting!"

As she got a thousand chips…she started on the first gambling game…Texas hold em! A game originating from an unknown place not being from the shinobi countries. But that didn't hold gambling games from reaching these places, things fly fast in rumors.

Tsunade then looked at her first two cards…they were only suited and were far away being the five and jack of clubs. She stared at them…she was not going to allow some stupid thing show her off so she checked for the flop to come.

Just her luck as she saw it come… they were a six nine and ace. The six was clubs, the nine was clubs, but the ace was diamonds. Tsunade got pissed right there when people were raising the stakes little by little…then she had to shout it right there and then. "ALL IN!"

People stared at her as the flop barely had anything that could help unless it was for a flush possibility. But still they were wary of loosing anymore chips and didn't want to risk it so they all then folded.

Tsunade then smirked as she then took the rest of the chips which paid for all the rest of her bills. She had finally become a winner! She then ran strait out the door of the casino in such a happy joy that she failed to notice the shining moon out. There were two moons right in front of her.

They had shown what looked like a bubble…and another looked like an oddly familiar women she knew. Suddenly the women turned and popped the bubble on the other moon as Tsunade was being sucked away to the moon.

"NOOOO! My riches…my winnings…my winning streak…" Tsunade said as she was pulled about until she had finally realized it was pitch dark still as she was in her bed. She had then looked around her to see if any of that was real or not…she saw nothing.

"That was such a good dream…why couldn't that ever happen to me?" Tsunade said with tears pouring out. "Everyone is at least still sleeping…let's see. Shizune, Kyuubi, me, Shizune…wait I said that already…WHERE'S NARUTO!"

Just then she heard a silent yet somewhat distinct noise of a door opening and closing. She then figured it was Naruto from some late night training, so she sat behind a chair facing in a direction he wouldn't see her.

"Phew…so far so good…luckily I won all this gold!" Naruto whispered excitedly to himself as he jingled some gold to himself from his huge bag.

Tsunade then turned on a lamp light and turned her chair around as Naruto looked surprise as he was caught.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Tell me now, what were you doing outside?" Tsunade said.

"Errr…I guess I have to tell you…" Naruto said. "I went to the casino…I started with the slots, but who knew that I would hit jackpot first round? That was awesome. Then I went to play cards at the casino while I wore sunglasses. I activated my demonic eyes as I saw every card that was going to be played, so I only earned more and more money! That's how I gained all this money behind me!"

"And you are going to give half of it to me…" Tsunade grinned evilly before thinking to herself. "That sounds way to much like the dream I had…WAY to much like it…except I didn't have his demonic eyes…"

"WHAT? Why?" Naruto asked.

"To pay my bills…and to say you're cheating using your demonic eyes, plus we signed a contract you wouldn't gamble as well." Tsunade said.

"Fine…but you said to always use the gifts you already had, so all other money that I get is mine!" Naruto said. "And I'm not going to pay your bills any longer too!"

Tsunade after hearing this put her head down seeing how she lost a way to pay her immensely high billings she always earns.

"Also, you have to come back with us to Konoha!" Naruto said.

"Not to say I wasn't going to, I did say I would return 'once' we met up again." Tsunade said. "Come on, let's get some sleep now."

"Agreed…good night Tsunade-nee-san" Naruto said as the both of them went back to their rooms to get to sleep.

the next morning—

"TSUNADE-SAMA, TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled running towards Tsunade's sleeping body.

"…" Tsunade was still half asleep "Did I earn more money?"

"As a matter of fact…I think you did somehow…" Shizune said. "All the bills were paid in the morning!"

"REALLY?" Tsunade said forgetting what had happened in the really early morning.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I am wondering how these bills were paid though…" Shizune said.

"It was all thanks to me!" Naruto said proudly as he walked by.

"Really?" Kyuubi asked amazed. "When did this happen?"

"Night time…" Naruto said.

"Let's celebrate! On Tsunade-sama's bills which have been paid." Shizune yelled.

"YEAH!" They all said…except Jiraiya who wasn't even in his room anymore.

"Where Jiraiya anyway?" Naruto asked.

"…guess Naruto, guess…" Tsunade said in words so simply put that Naruto automatically knew where Jiraiya was.

"Knew it…Kyuubi-chan, want to go with me to fetch Jiraiya?" Naruto said.

"Better yet, let's think of a new nickname while we go pick him up…Ero means Pervert…" Kyuubi said.

"He is a sannin you know, maybe you should give some respect as well." Tsunade said.

"Never saw that one coming from you Tsunade-nee-san, how about this, ERO-SANNIN!" Naruto said.

"Perfect!" Kyuubi said.

"Fits his hobby and his rank." Shizune said.

"Shizune and I are going to go to eat now, come join us after you find 'ero-sannin'" Tsunade said.

"Sure thing Tsunade-nee-san" Naruto and Kyuubi both said as they walked off.

"Think we will have to tell them the story of birds and bees anytime soon?" Tsunade asked her assistant.

"Surely they have already heard it in demonic ways…but why not tell them again anyway. Should be fun." Shizune smiled as they both walked off to go eat.

at the local girl's side of a hot spring—

"hee hee…." Jiraiya said looking through a hole with drool slipping out of his mouth. "Oooh….I have to add that to the next volume…take all these down quickly! Wow, she is quite a looker…that lady looks pretty familiar too! Nice body for a teenager…oh crap…she spotted me…I guess it's time to go!"

As Jiraiya turned around he only seemed to run face to face with Naruto. He was quite pissed seeing that he was still looking at girls, but then again…after taking a peak at his notebook made him very flushed. Jiraiya then decided to just go find Tsunade and Shizune as he placed the notebook in Naruto's hand and ran off as Kyuubi then came out of the hot springs.

"Naruto! What are you doing just standing there? He's getting away, what are you look…" Kyuubi then took a peak at what Naruto was looking at and started blushing even harder then he was. What was right in front of them was a clear and detailed picture of Kyuubi… "Curse that Ero-sannin…HE IS SO GOING TO PAY!"

"…" Naruto then started to have a nose bleed from staring too long at the notebook. Kyuubi had caught this and burned the notebook with a katon jutsu. Naruto then sighed as it was burned for some reason as well. "I guess we should go to Tsunade-nee-san and Shizune now, I believe that Jiraiya had caught our message as well."

"Are they really that big?" Kyuubi thought to herself as she was still pretty red herself before actually catching what Naruto had said as he was waving his hand in front of her. "Oh yeah, sure…let's go."

Sometime later after using their tracking skills to find Tsunade, well more like they were sitting down eating dango with Jiraiya on a different table trying to sneak some dango into his own plate. And Tsunade had a big sign on top of her head saying she was there as well making it more obvious she was there.

"Hi Tsunade-nee-san, Shizune, and Ero-Sannin!" Naruto yelled.

"Who's Ero-sannin…can't be me! I am much too good for such a title." Jiraiya said standing proudly posing dramatically.

"Otherwise meaning it's you…" Kyuubi said.

"Bah, brats like you can never understand such art of my skills of research." Jiraiya said.

"Sure we do, we just think its wrong…" Naruto said.

"Jiraiya-sama, good to see you." Shizune said.

"Good to see at least one person holds my respect still." Jiraiya said scooting towards Shizune as they whispered to each other. "Thanks…here's the newest volume which I had signed for keeping with the plan."

"Thanks…Jiraiya-sama." Shizune said carefully putting it into her pocket as nobody noticed anything before Jiraiya went back to his original position.

"Jiraiya, let's hurry up and get back to Konoha, I have a feeling that there will be something bad that's going to happen if we stay here any longer." Tsunade said warily.

"Agreed…" Jiraiya said "Let's go now."

"Yosh, finally time to get back to Konoha, I was getting bored here too. Haven't had much fighting in a while." Naruto said.

"Saying that it's lucky for you since you have no skills of you own except for you stupid speed…and summonings. I though have to make sure my own skills do not become rusty…" Kyuubi said.

"At least you can do them!" Naruto argued back at her.

"By the way…where are they?" Kyuubi said acknowledging that Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya had already left.

"NO! See look what you did, they left without us!" Naruto said. "Let's go now!"

Naruto and Kyuubi then started to speed up towards the way to Konoha as fast as they could so they could catch up to them, sooner or later they saw them because they weren't moving so fast so they could catch up.

"What took you so long?" Jiraiya smirked.

"YOU LEFT US BEHIND!" Naruto yelled. "Baka Ero-sannin…"

"Stupid brat…" Jiraiya said back.

"Enough bickering, I'd rather have our way back be quiet." Tsuande said.

"For once, I think I agree as well." Kyuubi said.

From then on Naruto and Jiraiya stood quiet as they moved on knowing full well of the consequences of not following what the females of the group said. It could lead to dire consequences.

Author notes- Here's another chapter. I think its fun to bash around the men and that such…but then again I will start having to make it less bashful as I go on. There have basically been no fights so far in this action/adventure story which I found quite amusing so far.


	9. It's going to be a long day

Summary- As the Yodaime had sealed the Kyuubi into his son, for some reason, the seal had gone wrong for a moment and the Kyuubi had seemed like it had never been sealed. Instead, The boy and the kitsune had two separate forms in which were spiritually linked, if one were to die, the other would as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

Author notes: Holy crap…talk about a FRIGGIN long time of not writing…well I blame myself mostly. Why do I update this story first? I'm not sure really if your wondering. I guess I kind of liked this story, but I have a strange feeling this chapter is going to ruin all that I have already written. Starting something again this late…is like playing a game again which you haven't for years…It feels so unfamiliar yet it does. It sucks! It feels when I read my own fanfiction that some other person wrote it and now me. Ah yes, and forgive me if my writing style has changed. Almost one year can change a person… One other thing is that I just recreated my computer, so it's totally new with NO data in it…Awsome huh? Yet it also got rid of all my other chapters as well…oh well.

Well…enough of my bickering and time to try again on the next chapter of Separate Entities.

Chapter 9: It's going to be a long day

"YEAH! Home at last!" Naruto yelled as the gates were appearing in front of them. Everyone had their own separate thoughts as they were arriving upon their destination. It was easily seen though which thoughts were to whom though.

'…Gambling…can't wait…sake too!'

'Girls…lots of them…prettiest in the world…they have the best sizes…'

'Jiraiya has that look…I want to hit him again…then again I want to stay with Naruto for a little white as well…who says I can't do two things at once?'

'Ramen…Miso Ramen…Chicken Ramen…Other flavors of ramen…mmmmm'

"Who is there!" the sentry said interrupting their all so pleasant thoughts.

"It is I, Jiraiya returning from duty." Jiraiya said as boldly as possible before he let out a small perverted smirk.

"Tsunade, the one who they were went for to return to Konoha" Tsunade said.

"I'm Naruto and this is Kyuubi…the kids your probably not paying attention to because SOME much more important figures are with us…" Naruto specifically outlined the word some as he said it quite loudly.

"Wow…I am graced with the presence of such powerful sannins…two of them at the same time too! Jiraiya…Tsunade…sweet. JIRAIYA! PLEASE SIGN MY ITCHA ITCHA PARADISE NOVEL!" The sentry said as he floated around to Jiraiya with sparkly eyes and the latest novel of itcha itcha paradise.

"My fan, no worries as I always am here to sign those novels for you. I have absolutely nothing more I would have liked to do then sign it for you…" Jiraiya said before adding quietly so only the sentry could hear, "Hey, got any new information of the newest things going on?"

"Yeah…rumor has already spread out and is working perfectly as planned." The sentry said as he had a perverted grin smacked on just like Jiraiya.

The two of them would have talked forever if they hadn't been smacked by Tsunade a few times to open the gates so they can finally report to the Hokage and then get some rest.

As the gates opened, the light shined through as the four of them had to shade their eyes from the brightness of Konoha. It's greatness in their eyes, the bluebirds flying around with doves in the air. The trees around with animals hopping around…

Ok, enough of the exaggeration, what really happened was that the gate opened. Nothing more came out of it, yet nothing less had happened either. The day stayed the same as always, the villagers just kept walking on, as it was normal to have ninjas walk through as they got back from missions.

"Oh, well I guess were going to report to the Hokage first." Jiraiya said as he tugged on Tsunades shirt.

She was just about to yell pervert and give him a good smash in the face before noticing his little gestures to leave the two alone to give them time alone.

"Ummm…Yeah, were going to see the Hokage, you two can just do whatever you want for the rest of the day, maybe prepare a little for the chuunin exams." Tsunade said as Jiraiya and her walked off to the hokage tower.

"So, what do you think?"

"Playing a little bit of matchmaker aren't we Jiraiya?"

"Never gets old either hehe…I even set you up once!"

"…"

"Woah…woah…sorry, I didn't mean to put it in that way…"

"Yeah, I know, just a painful subject…"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, isn't it wrong to have people who are related to love each other?"

"Of course not! They aren't exactly related either. Kyuubi just appeared out of nowhere. Plus even if they were related, it's just like…the Hyuuga clan! They marry within their own family ALL the time, so of course it's no problem at all."

"If you say so…"

As they ended their conversation, Jiraiya took this chance as he seemingly whispered to himself. "Initiate…p-b-…"

--Back to Naruto and Kyuubi—

"So, we have to whole entire day to ourselves, what do you want to do Kyuubi-chan? The Chuunin exams coming up next week." Naruto reminded her

"True…But I think we need better clothes then what we're wearing…so…CLOTHES SHOPPING!" Kyuubi said happily.

'I get to have time to spend with Naruto-kun…I haven't been able to do this in a while. I guess I'd better enjoy it while I still have the time.'

"Shopping…I HATE shopping…" Naruto whined.

"No excuses Naruto-kun, we can't have ourselves wearing what we're wearing all the time you know!" Kyuubi said.

"But…but…I like what I wear Kyuubi-chan!"

Kyuubi finally gave up as she grabbed Naruto by his shirt and pulled him to the nearest clothing store she could find. Everything was going fine; just great until this loud noise was heard. Once it happened, everyone nearby fled to their homes, in and behind barrels, closed their windows, EVERYTHING. An ominous presence was nearing by and no one could bear hear the words of the chant as it came.

We are the pervert brigade 

_We like panties and those sexy maids_

_We do the things we like to do_

_Today's the day we select apprentices too_

_No one can escape this special day_

_Once we're done we're on our way/_

Kyuubi cursed to herself as the brigade came in firstly to the shop that Naruto and her were in.

"EVERYONE! We are the pervert brigades, as notable people of honor; we hope you have a good day. Before we leave, we need to be provided with at least 1 out of 3 things. 1. Tell us your sizes 2. What types of lingerie do you like, or 3. Become our apprentice." The leader said.

"We don't need to do what you want!" Kyuubi yelled at them despite Naruto's attempt to hush her not wanting to cause trouble.

"You are in no place to say that, we are no ordinary perverts. None of us have been defeated before and all have been done in a perverted manner. Nothing can get pass our defenses. Not even the mighty pervert slaying Mallet-sama has worked against out group." The group then started laughing and giggling at the same time.

Kyuubi then tried to test that theory as she pulled out the mighty Mallet-sama that appeared out of thin air and smashed the Pervert Brigade to the next millennium. Or at least so she thought until the smoke cleared from such a powerful hit generated from her. The whole brigade was still laughing and not even a dent was on them.

"What…are you people…?" Kyuubi said trembling as no one has ever survived the ultimate pervert attack of Mallet-Sama…Not even Jiraiya could withstand it. Yet here was some stupid pervert brigade standing up to the most powerful attack in history.

"You can never beat us, we're in a class of our own. No man can withstand us…This is a waste of our time. We shall be gone now!" The leader yelled, but before he left he sent a powerful air blast at Kyuubi causing her to trip onto Naruto leading to a quite intimate position.

"…"

"…"

Apparently, both of them were blushing so hard that they couldn't tell that there was a crowd. They finally got back together and faced away from each other still blushing.

'I was that close to Naruto-kun…if only we kissed…'

'That…was…That…was…That…was…' Naruto thought, but he couldn't get anything into words causing a broken record as he continued to blush.

Meanwhile, at the Pervert brigade…

"Mission success Jiraiya…They didn't suspect a thing."

"Good job my fellow students. No one can defeat us perverts…"

"We're getting pretty good at this matchmaking thing now…hehehe.."

"Hey, don't you have sentry duty?"

"Oh yeah! Don't worry I asked one of my other friends to take my place."

"That's good, we don't want the Hokage getting on our backs for not doing what were supposed to be doing."

"But we aren't doing what were supposed to be doing…"

"Oh yeah…hahahaha"

The laughter never ceased to stop as everyone was acting like they were insane. This continued for 10 minutes until the boy's mom whose house they were staying at threw a slipper telling them to shut up and get the others out of her house that instant.

--Back to the shopping area again—

"…"

"…"

"…"

Apparently Naruto nor Kyuubi were going to say anything. They were both still caught up into what just had happened earlier. This continued a couple minutes before some random bystander just pointed something out.

"Hey…wasn't the leader supposed to be on sentry duty today?"

That just struck a cord in Naruto's and Kyuubi's mind as they figured just who was in this plan altogether…

"Those…those…DAMNIT" Kyuubi said really pissed but inside she wasn't really complaining much.

"Clam down Kyuubi-chan, calm down. Getting angry won't solve anything you know." Naruto said

"Ok…got it, but were going to get Jiraiya for this aren't we?" Kyuubi said grinning to Naruto

"Right…Now let's get planning…" Naruto said.

At the Hokage's office, Tsunade and the 3rd Hokage currently were catching up on things together. They were talking until a person arrived who was supposed to be there with Tsunade.

"Hiya Sarutobi-sensei, hey Tsunade!" Jiraiya said

"Where were you? I look away for a second and your gone the next, what's with that?" Tsunade said already quite angry already.

"Gomen, I had some…errands that I wanted to do before I got here. Now what did I miss out on?" Jiraiya said.

"I was right now asking, how come Naruto and Kyuubi are allowed to take the Chuunin exams without having a three man team?" Tsunade said.

"Why can't they? They are obviously strong enough to make it through without another person." Jiraiya said.

"That's not the point. The point is, what would others think if a two man team just goes into a chuunin exam and dominate it?" Tsunade said.

"Then…they pass with flying colors and everything is good?" Jiraiya asked.

"NO! They would think that Naruto and Kyuubi were there for the purpose of putting fear into the countries and not make them happy. They would think that we put Chuunins in the exam just to show were stronger then we already are!" Tsunade yelled.

"They already have their Chuunin exam forms though." Jiraiya said.

The bickering over Konoha's and their safety went on and on until Sarutobi finally decided it was a good time to just tell them.

"I believe I wish to talk now…" Sarutobi said.

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraiya and Tsunade both said.

"You do know, currently I am the host of this times chuunin exams because the past years have been in the other countries. So I wanted to tell you that every country has already been notified that the teams consist of two each. If that clears things up…then I believe I have more paperwork to do…that is unless you two wish to aid me in my wondrous work of signing contracts, keeping peace in Konoha, assigning new genin teams, and the newest D-rank missions…" Sarutobi said.

"…ummm…It's quite alright as I have some…errr…very important things to do!" Jiraiya said quickly with a huge sweat drop on his head as he teleported away.

"Me too! I'm sorry…I have to go to the hospital to help out…yeah…" Tsunade said as she barged through the door to get away from the paperwork leaving the 3rd hokage alone.

"…And I was hoping to get some relief this time of year. Ungrateful students of mine…" Sarutobi said as he continued smoking from his pipe before returning to his grueling work that he had to continue each and every day.

Author notes : Anyways, I finally updated…once in a long time. I feel better, my computers fixed since…the last time I updated…Well this story, not my other story. And I felt like putting something in like a Pervert Brigade haha….Why not? It's amazing that Konoha can't have one! I mean with a guy like Jiraiya and almost every guy falling for his books, who wouldn't create the newest thing of a clan of open perverts like Jiraiya! Also, incase no one noticed, not one ounce of fighting has been instilled into this fanfiction as of yet. That is to be changed VERY soon. Though I kind of want to try and keep the humor alive…sigh…I have one request in the newest update I have just written…

HAS MY WRITING CHANGED? OR GOTTEN WORSE TT

Then again…I'm also afraid to find out the answer to this question haha…

Anyways…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm going to try to go on with other fanfictions

Now as well, so I think there will be more

Updating from me from now on I hope XD

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	10. TheChuuninExams!

Summary- As the Yodaime had sealed the Kyuubi into his son, for some reason, the seal had gone wrong for a moment and the Kyuubi had seemed like it had never been sealed. Instead, The boy and the kitsune had two separate forms in which were spiritually linked, if one were to die, the other would as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

Author notes: Anyway, word from me hehe. Well, you know what really friggin pissed me off again? As soon as I got done with reconfiguring my computer and just installing a new windows xp again…A NEW VIRUS HAD TO FRIGGIN GET ON MY COMPUTER…AGAIN? Bastard virus…maybe I just attract them too well for my own sake. Curses…lol. Oh well, I guess I have to start using my other comps again.

I've always wondered too…who really reads the author notes?

As for the long update…just read above and that basically solves all your answers and needs…

Chapter 10: The…Chuunin…Exams!

Naruto and Kyuubi were training in an empty training ground for the incoming chuunin exams which were in a week from today. Naruto was mostly meditating focusing his charka between his palms into a small sphere in front of him. It was pure charka, not dangerous or anything, just gathering a small amount of charka and exerting it to a place in front of him and keeping it in place and as an amount just right before it decapitates. (If any of you are wondering, this is not like the Rasengan, the rasengan is formed by swirling charka as you contain it in your palm. This is charka that he's holding within his hands, it's more like trying to sustain a basketball on your finger to what he is doing. If the basketball falls off, it's like the charka drifting away.)

Kyuubi however, was going through ever handseal she knew in the order of every jutsu. Just because one knows how to do the jutsu after a while does not mean one does not forget a handseal sometimes. If one relies on one jutsu for too long, he/she is able to perform the jutsu without handseals, but the cost may be to forget some of the handseals for other jutsus they had learned beforehand. If they forget even one handseal within a jutsu, the jutsu will not come out right and may inflict self-pain.

After maybe an hour of practicing for Kyuubi, she decided to start practicing her jutsus as Naruto continued to practice controlling his charka within his palms. As Kyuubi practices each jutsu, usually only once for each of her most successful jutsus and kept continuing for those that she had messed up on. Her rule in training was that is you fail to do it once, do it two times more. If she messed up five times, then she should practice until she can continuously do the same thing ten times.

Sooner or later when she was done, she would start performing the movements for her taijutsu as well. When forming any taijutsu, it is never perfect, yet it was not horrible either. She continued practicing the same things again and again until she thought up of something to add on to what she was doing. That was how she created her own hybrid of the demonic style she learned in the demon world.

Naruto though just kept on going with what he was doing. Maintaining his charka at a weak level and continuing for an extreme amount of time was taxing on him. Having done nothing made him anxious to just move or do something, but it would mess him u during his training. If he started to fidget, his ball of charka would show it as it with spike up in the rise of charka. If he ever was growing more tired, the ball of charka will dim as he starts to run out. In any case, this training was to increase his patience, charka control, charka reserves, and really helps to calm his mind down when angry.

They continued doing this for most of the time until the exams had come around. The day when they had to go against others to become a chuunin, and also a day that they had been training for.

"Naruto-kun, let's go already! I'm already anxious as it is to get to that chuunin exams!" Kyuubi said as she was jumping up and down as if she was charged with sugar pills.

"No need for rushing…just enjoy the ramen…enjoooooooy the ramen…" Naruto said as he purposely was eating slowly and making those faces as if the ramen was so good it was sacred.

"NARUTO-KUN! Don't be so mean" Kyuubi as she latched on to his arm pleading for him to finally go.

"Kyuubi-chan…you do know that it's still 6 hours until the chuunin exams begin right?" Naruto said.

"But still…" Kyuubi said.

"I guess we could go a little early…" Naruto said

'Then again…6 hours is not early…who leaves somewhere 6 hours early anyway?...apparently Kyuubi, that's who.'

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"W-w-what was that for?" Naruto said blushing red.

"For coming with me even though it's 6 hours too early." Kyuubi said.

"No problem…You still remember our plan for Jiraiya right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I got everything set and ready to go." Kyuubi smirked.

"All right, this is going to be great" Naruto said.

As they approached the area of where they were going to the chuunin exams, it wasn't too much at all. It was just on the Hokage monument at the Shidaime's head. It had a really pretty view of the sun rise as it came up. After just watching it come up, they both decided it was a good time to find Jiraiya. The chuunin exams were still coming up in 4 hours. They had just wanted to see the nice view there before they had to start their chuunin exams.

Of course, the place where Jiraiya was was none other then…THE HOT SPRINGS. He is just continuing what he left off on as Naruto and Kyuubi crept up on him. Originally, he should have sensed them coming, but being in a trance state, he misses the most obvious of things pretty easily.

"Oh…Jiraiya…." Kyuubi said with that evil glint in her eye.

As Jiraiya looked back and saw those eyes, only few words could come off of his mouth. Nothing good can come out when they said his name, Ero-sannin usually meant regular conversations. But now…whenever they say his name, it could either mean something evil is about to be done and he can't do anything to stop it, or something serious is happening. Of course he hoped it wasn't any of them, but he knew it was one of them. Exactly when he looked a little longer…

"Oh…shit…" Jiraiya said as his back was against the wall covering his private peeping hole.

"Oh…Jiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiya…..hehehee…." Kyuubi said with the evil glint still in her eyes.

"…" Jiraiya was already frozen in a state where he knew his life was going to end soon.

"Ero-sannin…We didn't exactly like what you did yesterday you know…" Naruto said.

"Yeah…that's…why…were…going…to……" Kyuubi started.

"…please don't hurt me…" Jiraiya already giving up his pride going into a state where he was begging for forgiveness for something that was either going to or not going to happen.

"That's…why…we're...going…to…give you this free pass to the hot springs in Mt. Hitomasa!" Kyuubi said happily as she gave it to Jiraiya.

"…" Jiraiya was still in shock apparently as it happened, nothing like this ever happens. Suddenly, a perverted grin was smacked upon his face.

"Hoo…hoo! Guess you finally understand the importance of my research! Hehehe…thanks. Anyways, you should head on over to your chuunin exams, their about to start in an hour." Jiraiya said with his perverted grin quite apparent as he left as soon as Kyuubi and Naruto was not in sight anymore.

"ne…Kyuubi-chan, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Naruto asked.

"I really think he deserves this for all he's done for us after all. We don't get trained by a legendary sannin everyday you know." Kyuubi said.

"I guess your right, let's start heading towards the chuunin exam site." Naruto said.

"Yep, let's kick some ass Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi said as she was already hyper from the things to come.

"Heh…This is going to be fun." Naruto said.

With things done, they both headed back to where the Chuunin exams were. Apparently both of them were feeling a little lazy so they took the hidden stairs no one knew about up to the top. However, even though they knew about it, the other ninjas were still trying to climb the hokage monument.

It was quite a challenging task for them since chuunins were blocking their path a lot since they were trying to climb the monument. It wasn't because of they were trying to block people from entering the chuunin exams…They just didn't anyone defacing the monument by climbing it with their feet. So when many chuunins and jounins saw massive amounts of different jounins climbing up it, they made it their duty to prevent them from climbing it up that way. What they never understood though was why the genins didn't just use the staircase…That part would remain a mystery within their part.

In the end, the only people who got all the way up to the hokage monument were of a total of 18. Only 8 teams were actually able to make it pass all of the chuunins and jounins blocking the path upwards. The genins usually just used the other genins as decoys as they increased their speed in order to pass the others as fast as they could. This made there no way the guards could block them without letting other genins pass as well.

As Kyuubi and Naruto waited, the people that had gotten all the way to the top of the mountain where mostly people they never knew. The only other konoha genin team that arrived surprisingly was two pairs consisting of Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji.

"Wow, there are other konoha genins to make it instead of us!" Ino said. "You know who they are? Cause I don't have a clue."

"Seem new to me…never saw them climb with us though. Wonder if they waited here for hours or something." Sakura said. "But still, I can't believe Sasuke-kun never made it!"

"Ano…Sasuke-san spent his time fighting of the other ninjas along with Kiba-san." Hinata said.

"Hiya, my names Naruto and this is Kyuubi-chan, please to meet you people." Naruto said as he walked up to them. "I saw you were konoha genin, so I wanted to meet up with all of you to get to know each other."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the blond girls Ino-pig…, the girl with the white eyes is Hyuuga Hinata, and the pleasantly plump boy over there eating the bag of chips is Chouji." Sakura said.

"Pleased to meet you..Naruto…-kun…Pleased to meet you too Kyuubi-san" Hinata said. 'Have I seen Naruto-kun before…I'm not sure about Kyuubi, but I know I've seen Naruto-kun before…'

"Was there any others trying to get all the way up here?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah…Sasuke-kun and Kiba were trying to get up here but havn't gotten up yet, I hope they make it…" Ino said.

"Of course they'll make it! Sasuke-kun's the number one genin around here! There's no doubt that he'll ma—" Sakura said only to be interrupted by a poof of smoke.

"Greetings, I am known as Mizuki. To those who have made it to the first round of the chuunin exams, to those who have made it, please select a representative of your teams to come and select a lottery number right here. Once you are done, I will explain exactly what is happening and what you are to do in the first exams." Mizuki said.

Meanwhile at the hot springs resorts with Jiraiya…(I know you people been waiting for what happened with him)

"hoo hoo…This is going to be great. I can't believe Kyuubi and Naruto actually did this for me. First time ever actually…oh well, nothing to be suspicious of anyway." Jiraiya said as he entered.

When entering he saw a young pretty lady at the desk asking people to sign up where they were going. Jiraiya then floated all the way over to the young lady as he passed the ticket right to her.

"Ah, you must be our guest who wishes to take in the experience of nice experiences." The young lady said. "That is you right?"

"Of course! That is me; I can say nothing else…" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin smacked on.

"Of course of course, if you may please step this way to this area and make yourself comfy until the girls arrive." The young lady said as she then left.

"This is great…this is great…THIS IS GREAT!" Jiraiya said as he got his notebook out for every girl that comes out.

Suddenly, he hears female voices coming and he got ready for every lady that comes. Once he sees them, he froze exactly where he was. He knew something was wrong.

"I was asked to give this to you when you got here…"

A lady gave a letter to Jiraiya which he immediately opened up to find a message to him which he dreaded.

Dear Jiraiya,

I hope you are enjoying your stay at this resort as this cost us a lot of our money. We did this just for you and you are to stay for a week there. Don't worry as all of the cost was paid. We think that this is just your style as well. You should really start seeing people your own age, pretty girls like me shouldn't have to get in your way, and we shouldn't stop you from seeing nice skin like them. Enjoy!

From,

Kyuubi and Naruto!

"Hey pretty boy…"

All that was left was the echo of Kyuubi's and Naruto's name from a mountain far far away. He was stuck there…nowhere to get out, trapped.

Author notes : Sorry for the long update, as I said from above. I can't really get into the longer chapters yet either. So please wait a little longer as I will start to lengthen these chapters up as well. Thank you for all of the reviews I received as well too.


End file.
